


Take Me to the Candy Shop

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, child pornography, others that are mentioned are: Jay Tomlinson; Maura Horan; Simon Cowell; and Ed Sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson- a happy little family. Can they stay that way when Anne and Harry Styles come into their life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Candy Shop

"Lou Lou, where should I put these?" Niall asks holding an armful of stuffed animals. At six Niall is used to having his own room, but he’s moving in with his eight year brother Louis to make room for their soon to be step brother. He drops the animals in the middle of the room running to go get his blocks.

Louis chuckles and climbs off Niall’s newly made bed and starts to pile the animals on his bed. “Ni! I arranged them by colour!” Louis heads out and catches sight of their newest brother. He smiles brightly and runs out to greet him. “Hi! I’m Louis.”

Harry didn’t want to move in with his mum’s boyfriend, he didn’t want to move all the way from Cheshire. He didn’t have many friends, but he had enough. He fought his mum through this entire process, but when he saw Louis something made it okay.

Harry has this problem. He doesn’t get off to normal things. Watching porn between a man and a woman, gay porn, nothing gets him, off but he came across something by accident- child porn. Watching that he came within seconds, but seeing Louis he isn’t sure if he should be thankful or even more upset than he already is. “Hi, Louis. I’m Harry.”

"So you’re my big brother now? That’s awesome! Now I’ll know how Niall feels." Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him towards where Niall’s now old room. "Ni! This is Hazza! He’s our new big brother!" The eight year old says happily.

Niall looks up his cheeks growing hot. He waves shyly grabbing his blanket to hide most of his face peeking over the fabric to the stranger who would be his brother.

Louis laughs and grabs at the blanket. “Don’t hide, Niall! He’s going to protect us like I do for you. He’s okay.”

Niall’s extremely small for his age so when he tries hiding his face all he can do is bury his nose right above Louis’ stomach.

Harry’s own stomach pitches and when his mum walks by he can’t help but ask in annoyance, “You never told me how old they were, mum.”

Anne frowns. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would matter. Were you expecting them to be your age?”

Louis pouts. “You don’t like us, Hazza?”

Harry sighs. “I thought they’d be older, but it’s whatever I’ll get used to it.”

Niall looks up from Louis’ chest instead grabbing on his hand and tugging. “Lou Lou, I’m hungry.”

Louis nods and bends down. “Hop on! Piggy back ride to food!”

Anne laughs and watches the two run down the hall. “Harry, promise me you’ll try and include them. I know you’re practically twice their age, but they’re both really excited to have you as a brother. Encourage and play with them.”

Harry bites into his lip. He wants his mum to define play, but he keeps that to himself. “I don’t think I’ll have a problem doing that.”

Anne smiles brightly. “Good. Now go help them find food. I don’t want Louis accidentally setting the house on fire.”

Harry enters the kitchen to see Niall with a pudding cup kissing Louis on the cheek. “Thanks, Lou Lou! Want to play when I’m done?”

Louis nods quickly. “Yeah! We can even see if Hazzy wants to play! He can be the dragon! And we can be the knights and make armour and stuff! Sword fight!”

Harry tries not to groan. The last porn he watched involved a ‘sword fight.’ “Sorry, guys. I’m busy I can’t play.”

Louis pouts, but nods. “Okay. Will you play with us later? We really someone to be the dragon when we play.”

"Uh, some other time." Harry turns around and walks into the living room. He needed some time to himself.

——————

Niall giggles washing his hands for dinner. He rubs some soap onto Louis’ chin with another giggle running to the kitchen to where his father stood. “Daddy, can I help set the table?”

Harry enters the dining room sitting down in a random spot scrolling through his phone like usual.

Louis is juggling five plates and carrying then to the table when he sees Harry. “Can you help, Hazzy? I can’t reach the table.”

Harry sighs, standing up. He grabs each plate distributing them around the table putting the two smaller plates next to each other on the opposite side of where he was sitting.

Niall comes in both of hands wrapped around the plastic pitcher filled with lemonade. “Lou, can you help me?”

Louis grabs the pitcher and hefts it up and high as he can. “Did I clear the table? I can’t see at all.”

Niall shrugs his small shoulders. “I don’t know I can’t see.”

Harry takes the pitcher pouring it into each glass already set up.

"Thanks, Hazzy!" Lou smiles and gets up into the chair next to his big brother. "Ni, you get to sit next to Anne. Remember the lady who gave us candy? That’s her!"

"I member she’s our new mummy." He gets into his own seat with little difficulty, glad he’s big enough to do so.

Harry watches his mum and Bobby bring the food in setting it in the middle of the table.

Anne smiles brightly. “Boys, did we wash our hands? We need to make sure there are no germs.”

Louis nods. “Yeah! Ni-Ni and I washed our hands!”

Niall looks at his lap shyly. He wraps his in fingers in the hem of his t-shirt swinging his legs back and forth.

Bobby smiles. “Perfect then. Let’s pray. Boys? Will you please lead us?”

Louis looks at Harry and smiles. “Can you lead us in prayer, Hazzy?”

"Uh, I don’t know it." Harry looks like a deer caught in headlights. He’s eighteen, a teenage boy that spent most of his nights eating in his room, he never prayed.

"Niall, why don’t teach Harry how to prayer?" Bobby asks gently wanting his youngest to open up to his new family.

"Yeah! Then Hazzy can tuck us in tonight and pray with us!" Louis beams.

"Louis, inside voice." Bobby says sternly.

Niall frowns keeping his eyes on the ground. He shakes his head. “Don’t wanna.” He can feel everyone staring at him and it’s a bit unnerving.

"I’ll do it, daddy." Louis says a bit quieter. “Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen.”

"Very good, Lou!" Anne says as they all start to eat. "So, boys, your father and I are going away for the weekend. Would you three be okay if we left you here with Harry in charge?"

Harry sits up straighter his eyes wide. “I… I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Louis had another idea apparently. “Yeah! We can build a fort and cuddle and watch movies! It’s perfect, Harry!” He turns his beaming smile to his new brother.

Harry wants to do so many things to Louis when that smile is turned on him. “Uh, I don’t know. I just met you guys. I could eat children and murder puppies for all you know.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Except you don’t do either of those. Please, Harry. Bobby and I didn’t get our honeymoon so this is like our version of the honeymoon.”

Louis pouts. “Please, Hazzy? We can cuddle. Cuddles are great. I cuddle with Niall all the time. We love cuddles!”

"You guys are only engaged. Why do you need a honeymoon?" Harry sighs and Louis going on about cuddling is not helping.

Anne sighs. “We aren’t sure if we’ll have the funds after the wedding to go away so we want to go now since we have enough.”

"If it’s a problem, we can wait." Bobby says. He’s extremely disappointed, but he doesn’t want to inconvenience his soon-to-be-step-son.

Harry sinks in his chair. He hates the disappointment in their voices and he can’t help but give in. “No, it’s no problem. I’ll watch them.”

"You sure, doll?" Anne says bit of excitement in her voice.

Louis slams his hand on the table and cheers loudly. “Yay! A whole weekend with Hazzy!” He leans over and throws his arms around the older boy. “Ni! Get excited!”

Niall blushes and hides his face in his hands, but he smiles anyways. He’s happy because Louis is.

"Yeah, I’ll do it whatever." Harry nods starting to load his plate up with food.

Dinner after that is a normal affair- well, if Louis sculpting his food is normal.

——————

Soon enough, Louis is yawning and starting to drop off on the couch on Harry’s shoulder.

"Harry, why don’t you go tuck your brothers in? They look completely knackered." Anne says softly from her place in Bobby’s lap.

Niall frowns messing with his fingers. He turns around climbing up the stairs to his new bedroom.

Harry, deciding to be nice, carries Louis sitting him down on his small bed.

Louis yawns and rubs at his eyes. “I’m not tired.” He pouts as he looks around. “Where’s Niall? We sleep together.”

"Don’t know he already went upstairs." He rolls his eyes at Louis’ comment about not being tired.

Niall comes out of the bathroom dressed in some pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He usually sleeps with Louis, but he decides to turn his night light on and crawl into his own bed.

"Niiiiii," Louis whines, "you have to cuddle with me. I can’t sleep without you." The young boy strips himself of his shirt and pants.

"You cuddle with Harry," Niall murmurs getting under his own blanket.

Louis pouts and reaches out for Harry. “You’ll cuddle with me… Right, Harry?”

"I have my own bed. I’m only here to tuck you guys in." Harry stands up awkwardly looking around the room. "I guess this is goodnight then." He isn’t really sure what to do.

Louis pouts and crawls under his covers, cowering in a small ball. “Night, Hazzy.”

Niall frowns sitting up. He doesn’t like the tone in Louis’ voice knowing he’s scared of the dark- night light or no night light. He gets out of bed crawling in with Louis.

Louis wraps himself around Niall and holds him close. “Love you, Ni-Ni.”

"Love you, Lou Lou." Niall whispers cuddling into him.

Harry can’t help but blurt out, “why don’t you give him a goodnight kiss? I mean, uh, you love each other, right? If you love each other you kiss on the lips.”

"Love you, Lou Lou." Niall whispers cuddling into him.

Louis looks at Niall, confused, but shrugs. He leans in and kisses the blond quickly. “Love you, Ni-Ni.” He rubs their noses together for Eskimo kisses and giggles. “Your lips taste like candy.”

Niall giggles back. “Yours taste like lemonade.”

Harry holds the groan in. “You know what really says love you? If you lick Niall’s mouth, Louis. Just stick your tongue in it feels really good too.”

Louis frowns, but nods again. He presses his lips to Niall’s and feels Niall’s lips part against his own. He quickly lets his tongue sweep the roof of the younger’s boy mouth and giggles into the blond’s mouth as their tongues brush.

Niall presses his tongue against Louis’, starting to wiggle it around.

Harry can feel his pants getting tighter. This is way too much for him.

Louis pulls back and giggles. “It tickles, Ni.” He looks up to Harry and smiles. “Hazzy, come here. I need to kiss you now.”

Harry never thought he could move so fast, but he doesn’t remember leaving and slamming their bedroom door shut leaning against the wall breathless.

——————

Anne hugs her son. “You sure you’ll be okay this weekend? You can have Zayn and Liam over if you want. There’s fifty dollars for food if you need it. The boy’s medical records are in a file in Bobby’s cabinet in his closet.”

Bobby chuckles and smiles. “I’m sure they’ll be no problem for you. If Niall won’t answer, just ask Louis. He’ll know the answer.”

Harry nods only half listening. “We’ll be fine I promise. I’ll let you know if I have a problem, but I’m sure I have it under control.”

Anne nods. “Okay. Bye, baby. Love you.” She kisses his cheek and gets in the car.

Bobby holds out his awkwardly. “Uh, thank you for watching my boys. I’m not going to try and be your father unless you want me too.”

Harry just as awkwardly shakes back. “It’s no problem. I’ll see you guys Monday then.”

Bobby gets in and starts the ignition and pulls out into the street, Anne waving the whole time.

Harry slams the front door shut sinking onto the couch. This weekend might actually kill him knowing that he’s alone with two boys that would do anything he asked.

A thump and then a burst of giggles come from the boys’ room. “Niall!”

Harry gets up in confusion jogging up the stairs to see what could possibly be wrong.

Louis pulls back from kissing Niall like Harry had told them. “Niall, do you think Hazzy likes us? Every time I ask for a kiss he runs.”

"I think he does. Maybe he just doesn’t like kisses." Niall shrugs playing with the corner of Louis’ blanket.

"But he’s the one who said kisses are good. Why won’t he kiss me unless he doesn’t like me?" Louis says sadly as he sits on his bed.

Niall frowns, kissing Louis. “He likes you! I know he likes you. He hugs you and he’s not mean to you.”

"I guess." Louis says still dejectedly. "But I have you so it’s okay."

Harry knocks on the door slowly walking in. “You guys want to watch a movie with me? We can cuddle. What do you guys want to watch?” Harry would watch anything they wanted to he supposes.

Niall gets off the bed and finds one of his movies his daddy bought him for his birthday a few months ago, Oliver and Company.

Louis scrunches his nose. “Can we watch Peter Pan after that? I hate Oliver and Company.” He laces his fingers with Niall’s and hops down from his bed.

Niall puts his movie down dropping it onto the bed. He looks at the ground sadly. “We don’t have to watch my stupid movie.” He lets go of Louis’ hand slowly heading downstairs. He doesn’t want Louis to have to watch something dumb.

Louis pouts. “I’m sorry, Ni. I don’t want you sad. How can I make it better?” He looks up at Harry. “We have to make Ni happy again.”

Harry isn’t good at this sort of thing. He rubs at the back of his neck biting into his lip. “Uh, why don’t the two of you play a game?”

Louis lights up. “What kind of game? Niall loves games!” He calls out for Niall and tries to get his little brother happy again.

Niall frowns as he sits on the sofa. He’s not really in the mood for games.

Harry grins between the two. “It’s like sword fight, except you use your willies.”

Louis plops down onto the sofa next to Niall and pulls the boy into his lap to hug him. “Come on, Ni. That sounds like fun! You hate wearing clothes anyway.”

The brunet gets up and sets Niall on his feet and starts to strip himself of his trousers and pants. “Don’t make me take your pants off for you.”

Niall finally smiles a little ridding himself of his clothes. He tosses his shirt, pants, and underwear to the side until he’s in the middle of the room naked.

Louis finishes undressing himself and looks up to Harry. “How do we play?”

"Just sword fight, but use your willies. It feels really good." Harry is already getting hard as he sits on the sofa watching.

Louis grabs himself and holds himself so he’s standing tall. He tentatively taps himself against Niall’s limp willie and smiles. “Come on, Ni. This’ll be a lot of fun!”

Niall grabs the base of his own willie lightly tapping Louis’ and grinning. “I’m gonna win!”

"Never!" Louis giggles as he waves his own weapon in a ‘threatening manner’ towards Niall. "I dare you to try and defeat me!"

Niall giggles hitting himself a little harder against Louis’ bigger one.

Harry bites into his knuckle watching them play. This is better than porn.

Niall giggles but soon it turns into a squeak when he trips over his own feet landing on his hands and knees.

Louis smiles and holds his sword to Niall’s face. “Surrender! Or I shall slit your throat!” He giggles as realises his willie is standing still in its own.

Niall giggles himself looking up at Louis. “I surrender!”

Harry is doing a good job holding his moans in. “If you want to win, Lou, you have to put your sword in Niall’s mouth.

Louis rests the tip of his length at his brother’s mouth. “Open?” He doesn’t want to hurt his brother after all. It’s just a game.

Niall parts his lips. He decides to let Louis win since he doesn’t think he can win himself.

Louis pushes into his mouth and gasps. Niall’s mouth is hot and wet and it feels really good. It’s making him all tingly. He looks to Harry in confusion. “Can I take it out? My willie feels weird.”

Harry can’t help the inevitable smirk that settles on his face. “No, that’s really good it’s supposed to feel weird.”

Niall looks at both of them with his mouth full and unable to talk, but he waits for something to happen.

Louis frowns and looks down at his brother and pulls a funny face. He shifts his stance and freezes when a tingle rushes through him. “H-Hazzy? My willie tingles. What do I do?”

"Start moving, it’s okay. It won’t hurt Niall; just do this." Harry stands up and starts hip thrusting to show Louis the motion.

Louis does as he’s told, slowly thrusting in and out of his brother’s mouth. He gasps as his willie starts to become stiff and tingle. “Hazzy, m-my willie is being weird.” He looks down to Niall to see if Niall was as unsure as he was.

Niall stares up at Louis in confusion, but he doesn’t move. Louis’ keeps making this breathy whines like Niall does when he wants something so he figures his older brother wants this.

Harry shakes his head. “Grab onto Niall’s hair, it’ll help you. Don’t worry if it feels weird, just keep going.”

Louis nods and laces his fingers through the blond locks as then continues as if he weren’t interrupted. He’s whining now, the tingles growing into smiles and giggles. He goes until it all becomes too much at he’s squealing as he stills his hips against Niall’s mouth. He pulls from the spit slicked lips and moves towards the couch and pats a spot next to him Niall. He’s much too young to understand what just happened. He’s never heard the term orgasm and he’s not old enough to produce release.

Niall uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean hopping on the cushion next to him. “Did it feel good, Lou?”

The brunet nods and smiles before leaning over to kiss his little brother. “Yeah. Maybe we can play later and you can stick your willie in my mouth.” He turns to Harry and smiles brightly. “Did you want to sword fight, Hazzy?”

Harry can’t help the moan that comes out. “I would, but I think it’s time you guys have lunch.” He gets up quickly heading straight to the refrigerator. He needs to take care of himself that’s for sure.

Louis wraps a blanket around Niall and kisses his forehead. “I’ll go get you peanut butter and jelly and maybe some milk.”

Niall beams kissing Louis on the lips. “Thanks, Lou Lou, I love you.”

Louis lingers on the kiss like he’s been taught, tongue slipping effortlessly in and out Niall’s mouth. He pulls back and smiles before running into the kitchen.

"Hazzy, can we have peanut butter and jelly?" The small boy asks.

Harry looks over at Louis- his legs shaking, erection prominent in his skinny jeans. He takes a few breathes bracing his hands against the counter. “Yeah, I’ll make you some just give me a minute.”

Louis frowns. “Are you okay, Hazzy? You sound weird.” He heads over to his brother and hugs him behind. “I can make the sandwiches if you’re not feeling well.”

"Yeah, why don’t you make them." Harry stalks off into the living room where Niall is.

Niall’s standing up trying to pull his underwear on. “Haz, can you help me?”

Back in the kitchen, Louis has found the grape jelly and the strawberry jam and sets it on the counter. He gets the ready of what he needs and grabs a chair to climb on so he can see.

He makes the sandwiches, cutting the crust off the strawberry one for Niall before cutting it in half. He cuts his in half and gets their milk before carefully climbing down and heading back to the living room. “Did you want one, Hazzy?”

Harry looks up from where he’s trying to pull Niall’s underwear on without actually touching him. “I’m fine, Lou.”

Louis smiles brightly and sets the milk on table before running and getting the sandwiches. “Ni, don’t put your underwear on. I’m leaving mine off so we can sword fight again.”

Niall lightly pushes Harry’s hands seat and runs into the dining room. “I like sword fight!”

Harry comes in next kneeling in front of them. “Hey, guys, I need you two to listen very carefully.”

Louis sets his sandwich down and looks to Harry, all traces of playing gone. “Okay, Hazzy. We’re listening.”

"You see the games I have you guys play are… Special games. You can’t tell anyone or show anyone otherwise they won’t be special anymore. Understand?" Harry doesn’t need his mum finding out about what happened.

"So we can’t play them when mummy and daddy are home?" Louis pouts. He really enjoyed sword fighting with Niall like that.

"No, not when they’re home. Only if I’m here and we’re alone, okay?" Harry rubs at both Niall and Louis’ arms sighing.

Louis nods and leans forward giving Harry a kiss to the cheek. “Okay. Love you, Hazzy.”

"Love you too." Harry kisses both Louis and Niall’s cheeks.

Niall climbs onto one of the chairs reaching over for a sandwich.

While they ate, it was pretty much silence. Louis can’t stand that though. He needs something, needs to be entertained. “Hazzy, will you sword fight with me?”

Harry shakes his head. “Babe, but I would but I’m too big. I might hurt you.”

Louis pouts. “You may be taller, but you’re just scared I’d win!” He says, sticking his tongue out at the boy. He doesn’t understand that Harry was bigger in the ‘sword’ department as well.

"No, Lou, I really could hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. Look, I’ll show you." Harry is careful to shove his pants with pulling his dick out through the opening in his boxers.

Niall’s eyes widen. “That’s a really big sword! You’d definitely beat Louis!”

Louis stares at Harry’s boxers, pouting. “How come your sword is bigger than mine? Can I touch it?” He reaches forward, wanting to see if it was real or if Harry was joking.

"Maybe some other time." Harry is apprehensive about letting Louis near his cock.

Louis sighs heavily, “fine.”

Lunch finishes quickly after that and the boys find themselves back in the living room. Louis is sitting on the floor, Niall next to him, and starts to just touch his willie wanting it to stand like it did earlier.

Niall tilts his head looking at Louis. “What are you doing, Lou Lou? Touching your willie?”

Louis drops his hand like he’s been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “It feels good. It’s all tingly.” He shrugs, unable to explain it. “Here, I’ll show you.” He reaches over and starts to play with Niall’s length.

Niall gasps his thighs quivering. “Oh! That feels good, Lou Lou.”

Louis smiles brightly. “I know! That’s how I felt when I was in your mouth.” He wraps his free hand around himself and plays with his brother and himself in unison.

Niall bucks his hips up into Louis’ hand letting his head collapse back against the couch.

Harry crosses his legs feeling himself getting hard all over again.

Louis is sloppy at this whole fondling thing, but he figures it’s okay since he’s practically rutting against his hand and Niall is having that much fun. He looks up to Harry and smiles brightly, hoping the older boy would return the sentiment.

Harry finally can’t help it. He gets his dick out and starts to jack off in front of his step brothers.

Louis gasps at how big Harry’s willie is. He stares as he continues to play with himself and Niall before he starts to squirm as the pressure becomes too much. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, but when his willie jumps in his hand before slowly starting to go back to normal he doesn’t question it. He focus all efforts on Niall, wondering if his mouth will have the same effect. He shimmies down and opens his mouth around his brother, taking him in as Niall had done earlier for him.

Niall moans and he only lasts a few seconds his hips stuttering forward, but he doesn’t come. He closes his eyes biting his lip. “Wow, that felt really good.”

Harry speeds up his hand groaning loudly.

Louis smiles up at his little brother had presses their lips together. His tongue snakes inside the six year old’s mouth. “Love you, Ni-Ni.”

He looks up to Harry and watches in fascination. “Can we help? I want to make it all tingly.”

Harry really wants the help and even the idea is enough for him to come all over his hand painting it a dingy white.

Louis frowns at looks down at his own willie. He climbs up next to his brother and swipes a finger against the white fluid. “How come my willie doesn’t do this?” He looks back down at Niall and frowns. “Our willies don’t do this.” He sticks the covered finger in his mouth, tasting the liquid.

Niall grabs Louis’ wrist sucking off the remaining liquid from Louis’ finger. “It tastes like candy! I want more.” He reaches over and swipes three fingers through Harry’s cum sticking the digits right into his mouth.

Harry groans and gets up to clean his palm. “When you’re a big boy, your willie gets bigger and it makes this white stuff.”

Louis pouts and gets up to follow him. “So we’ll do that when we’re older? What do you do with the extra?” He nods to Harry’s hand. Niall is right, it tastes amazing and Louis just wants more.

"I’m going to wipe it away and throw it in the trash." Harry tears off a paper towel beginning to clean the mess up. "Trust me when you’re older your willie will look like mine." Harry tucks himself back into his pants throwing his trash away.

"Hey! Niall and I wanted more." Louis pouts. "Why do we have to wait? You can give some anytime." His eyes light up. "You can put your willie in our mouths and give it to us!"

Harry groans. “Maybe another time. Maybe I’ll invite my friends over and all of us could give you some.”

Louis nods enthusiastically. “Yes! We can watch a movie now though. Niall wants to watch Oliver and Company.”

"Yeah, alright. Go watch it I’m going to go change my underwear." Harry jogs up the stairs knowing he needed to make a call.

Louis smiles and sets the movie up, cuddling with Niall on the couch once the movie has started. He holds his brother tight, quickly drifting off to sleep.

——————

"I’m telling you guys they think cum is candy that only older people can make." Harry chuckles; opening the front door for Zayn and Liam. He grew up with them and moving away was hard but they still made the few hours trip to visit him. As long as they visit every other weekend he supposes it would be okay.

Zayn scrunches his nose. “What the hell have you been teaching them?”

See, Zayn and Liam knew about Harry’s… Kink. They didn’t agree with it, but they weren’t going to shame him for it either.

"They sound really young. Harry, this going to get you into major trouble. What if they tell your mum or Bobby?" Liam says seriously.

"They’re not that young," Harry shrugs. He goes on about how Niall and Louis wanted some candy. He’s not used to telling people about his kink, but now that he has Zayn and Liam here he almost can’t stop.

Niall comes downstairs seeing the two strangers. He hides most of his face in his teddy bear, toddling over and pulling on Harry’s pant leg. “Haz, can I have more candy? It tastes really good.”

Zayn looks down, horrified. “Fuck, Harry. How old is he? He’s way too young. Jesus.”

Louis comes down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning since he just woken up. “Hazzy, I’m hung- Who are you guys?”

"These are my friends Zayn and Liam. Guys, this is Niall- he’s six- and that’s Louis- he’s eight. They’re both just small for their age." Harry shrugs.

Niall smiles at his brother kissing him on the lips and slipping his tongue in. “Did you have a good nap, Lou Lou?”

Louis smiles and pulls the boy close, making sure to kiss just like Harry told them. “Yup. Thanks, Ni-Ni.” He looks back up at Harry. “I’m hungry. Can I have some of your candy?”

Liam looks at the boys before looking to Harry. “Six and eight? You give them… ‘Candy’ at six and eight years old?”

Harry holds his hands up. “I was just, uh… Playing and it came out all over my hand and they grabbed my hand and tried it before I could stop them.”

Niall walks up to Zayn tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Do you have any candy? Haz said his friends had candy for us.”

Zayn picks Niall up and holds him to his chest. “Haz told you that we’d give you candy? Funny, he didn’t ask us if we’d do that for you guys.”

"Yeah. And candy is bad for you. Why would you want to eat candy when there’s better things to eat?" Liam says brushing his hand through Louis’ hair.

The brunet frowned. “Because we’re kids. We don’t care if it’s bad for us.”

Niall pouts crossing his arms. “I always brush my teeth! Haz, I stuck Louis’ willie in my mouth and no candy came out!”

Harry sighs, brushing Niall’s hair behind his ear. “I told you, only when you’re older your willie makes candy.”

Louis shifts of his feet awkwardly. “Does your skin tone have anything to with what kind of candy you make because I really like dark chocolate.”

Liam can’t help the laugh at that, looking over at Zayn since he obviously has a fan. “I don’t eat other people’s candy so I don’t know.”

"I want chocolate!" Niall cries giggling. He wiggles to be put down.

Harry looks at both of them. “Hey, if you guys want candy I know a way to get it. Go in the living room and play sword fight.”

Louis grabs Niall’s hand and tugs him into the living room, away from their brother and his friends.

Zayn looks at Harry. “Sword fight? Really? Are you like expecting us to watch them hit each other with their cocks?”

"Just watch. If, after two minutes, you really think it’s that bad you can head up to my room." Harry knows that even if it’s not something they’re into, it’s too hot not to like or at least get turned on by.

Zayn shifts uncomfortably but nods. “Fine, but when we don’t like you can’t call us up for something like this again.”

Liam agrees and heads into the living room. He stops in the doorway, seeing the two boys already naked and starting to fight. They’re giggling having such fun, so Liam quietly slips in to watch from the sofa.

Niall trips slightly leaning back, his shoulder blades pressing into the couch behind him. In true pirate fashion he continues to sword fight laughing and thrusting forward to stab against his abdomen and slap against Louis’ small erection.

Zayn is in the doorway. He’s watching, not sure if he should just leave now or not. It’s not normal and two children should never play this way.

Louis lets out a loud shout and rubs his hard length up Niall’s torso. He stops though when he starts to feel tingly again. “Hazzy, it’s happening again.”

Harry nods his head. “Just do what feels good. Remember, do whatever you want.”

Niall looks curiously at the way Louis’ starting to stand up without having to be held.

Louis looks down at Niall and kisses him before starting to drag his erection across the boy’s torso. He squeaks as the pressure feels so good.

Liam swallows hard, not knowing if he should look away or not. It’s like a car wreck.

Niall moans grinding up against Louis once before letting his body go slack. “Does that feel good, Lou Lou?”

Louis nods and drops between his little brother’s spread legs and brings his body flush against Niall’s and presses harder against their erections. “Oh…”

Zayn bites at his lip, trying to will away the stirring in his jeans. He shifts slowly, not wanting Harry to know how much this affecting him.

Harry bites into his knuckle. He wants to just fuck them both, but he would not hurt them like that no matter how turned on he is.

Niall moans thrusting up into Louis without thinking about it wrapping his arms around Louis’ body.

"Jesus. Okay, I’m definitely in." Zayn says, groaning as he watches the six year old writhe below his brother.

Louis presses harder, continuous moving his hips and pressing kisses to Niall’s mouth. “You okay, Ni-Ni?”

"See? It’s fucking hot." Harry groans looking at the two boys.

"Yeah, it feels good." Niall murmurs moaning again.

Liam looks up at his two friends in disgust. “Really? You guys are… I’m out.”

Louis looks down at Niall before squeaking as his cock spasms then starts to wilt.

Niall’s not far behind Louis as he starts panting. “Lou Lou, that felt nice. Haz, do we get candy now?”

Zayn moans. “They’re so eager.” He moves to the sofa where Liam had been sitting before he left. “Do I just…?”

Louis kisses Niall once more before moving to kneel between Zayn’s legs and looking up at Harry. “Do I do what I do to Ni?”

"Why don’t you both do it? Just lick and if you do a good job you’ll get the candy." Harry smiles softly sitting in the chair.

"I want candy!" Niall gets on the other side of Zayn kneeling on the sofa.

Zayn reaches down and palms at himself before undoing his trousers and pulling out his cock. He’s thicker than Harry, but around the same length and he’s already leaking precum. “Here, kid.”

Louis smiles at Niall before licking at the side and sucking the treat that dribbled down the side completely off. “Ni, he tastes so good!”

"Let me try, let me try!" Niall giggles leaning in, fitting the tip of his tongue into Zayn’s slit.

Zayn’s head falls back as he moans. “You guys really like candy.” He tries his hardest to not buck his hips up into the kid’s mouth.

Louis nods enthusiastically and licks all he can from Zayn’s shaft. He places small kisses to the appendage before meeting his brother at the tip and kissing him with the head of Zayn between their lips. The brunet giggles at how weird the feeling is.

Niall leans over and licks into Louis’ mouth going back to paying attention to Zayn’s head.

Zayn groans and comes hard without warning. He can feel small tongues and fingers quickly cleaning him and it’s so amazing.

Louis smiles as the candy spurts into the air and falls onto him and Niall’s faces and hands. He licks at the candy and giggles once he’s managed to clean himself up.

Niall leans over and starts licking Louis’ face. “I can’t get the candy off my face my tongue won’t reach!”

Louis laughs and licks at Niall’s face as well, not wanting any of it to go to waste. “Thank you, Zaynie.”

Once Niall is clean, he looks up to Harry and smiles. “Can we have more?”

Harry nods shoving his pants down. “Come on you have to get the candy.”

Louis smiles and quickly makes his way over to his step brother and greedily sucks the head of him into his mouth. He hums around the appendage and grabs the base of Harry in his hand.

"Hey, Lou, don’t be greedy! I want some too!" Niall whines getting on Harry’s lap.

Louis pouts, but backs off so his brother can have some. “I can’t wait till I make my own candy.” He looks up to Harry smiling. “When I can make candy, do you want to try it?”

Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Of course I’ll try it.”

Niall frowns looking between them. He slides off the sofa. “I don’t want candy anymore.”

Louis watches him get up and he frowns. “Why not, Ni-Ni? I want to share with you.” He pouts, hand still around Harry.

"I just don’t want any." Niall drags himself upstairs going straight to his room, and once he’s there he gets in his own bed curling underneath the blanket.

——————

Niall is under comforter sniffling and trying to calm down. He didn’t like having Harry as a brother because he was stealing Louis away from him. Normally, Louis would follow Niall and comfort him and there’s no Louis. He likes Harry, but he hates him at the same time. He wants Louis all to himself and he can’t have that with Louis asking Harry to eat his candy.

Harry leaves Louis napping on the couch next to Zayn while he heads upstairs. He saw the look on Niall’s face and while he had been momentarily distracted by Louis and his tongue he finally decides to go check on him. “Niall?” He calls softly entering the small bedroom.

The blond burrows deeper into his blanket and pretends to make snoring noises. He doesn’t want to talk to Harry. He wants his Louis.

Harry sits on the edge of the bed patting Niall’s side. “Niall, I know you’re pretending.”

The blue eyed boy sighs and crawls out of his nest to see his newest brother. He’s wiping tears from his eyes and looking up and Harry with a sad expression. “What?”

"Babe, why are you sad? Did I do something?" Harry’s heart is racing at the prospect that Niall might be upset and could very well tell his mum and Bobby.

"Louis loves you more. He wants you to eat his candy and cuddle with him. I had him first." Niall mumbles shyly.

Harry frowns, but calms down considerably. He rubs Niall’s back sighing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take him from you. Why don’t we talk to Louis when he wakes up and fix this?”

Niall looks up at Harry. “You don’t want to steal Lou Lou from me?”

"Of course not! He’s your brother and I want both of you. Is that okay?" Harry wants both of them in so many ways.

Niall nods and smiles sheepishly up at the curly haired boy. “Harry? Why won’t you kiss Lou Lou and me? Louis really wants you to love him.”

"I want to kiss you guys, but I’m not supposed to because… Because I’m too old." Harry brushes Niall’s hair back sighing.

Niall’s nose scrunches up in confusion. “Can’t you kiss us and we not tell anyone? Like our sword fights. Those are a secret.”

"Only if you keep it a secret." Harry cautiously moves close kissing Niall on the lips.

Niall smiles brightly and kisses Harry back. He parts his lips so that his brother has access to let his tongue wander as it pleases.

Harry gets the hint and slides his tongue in moving it around Niall’s small mouth.

Niall laughs as Harry’s tongue tickles over the roof of his mouthed pulls back and smiles so wide at his brother. “I love your kisses. They make me happy.”

"You and Lou and make me happy, Niall. You both do, okay?" Harry squeezes Niall’s arm hoping he felt better.

Niall nods and yawns, but hugs tightly to his brother. “We should go see Louis. It can be like Snow White where you kiss him and he’ll wake up.”

"You think he’d like that?" Harry picks Niall up heading downstairs with him. He leans over Louis’ body kissing him on the lips and slipping his tongue in.

Louis stirs in Zayn’s lap and groggily kisses back. “I’m sleepy, Niall. Kisses later, I promise.”

"It’s not Niall." Harry whispers kissing Louis again.

Niall giggles and watches as his brother’s eyes open slowly. He waves happily and squirms out of Harry’s grasp.

Louis sits up slowly and looks to Harry. “You kissed me?” A small grin takes over his face. “Does that mean you love me?”

"I love you and Niall. I think you need to spend some time with your brother though." Harry pouts and shakes Niall a little to emphasize his point.

Louis nods emphatically and sits up. He quickly climbs down from Zayn’s lap and redresses himself. “Come on, Ni! Let’s go play on the trampoline!”

Harry sets Niall down watching the two of them run outside to play.

Zayn smiles and looks up at his friend as he tucks himself back into his jeans and does up his trousers. “So I’m guessing you like the new family?”

"Yeah. Probably more than I should." Harry sits onto the opposite loveseat crossing his legs.

"Maybe, but the boys seem happy enough. They just want to make you happy." Zayn shrugs. "And here you thought going from being an only child to a brother would be horrible."

"You just like the fact that you got a free blowjob out of it and you didn’t even have to buy them dinner." Harry teases resting his head back.

Zayn laughs. “Well, that doesn’t hurt anything. But what are you guys doing for dinner? Maybe I can help or something?”

"I was going to order a pizza. Build up their stamina and maybe have another go. I never thought you’d be into this, Zayn." Harry really thought he was the only one who wasn’t a middle aged pedophile with this kink.

The darker male shrugs. “I never really looked into it because I thought it was wrong. Seeing it though…” Zayn sighs, unsure of how to explain how he’s feeling. “They’re so inexperienced and it’s so good. You just tell them what to do and they do it.”

"Problem is once they get older they’ll know it’s wrong. I just don’t want to start something and when they’re older they’ll go to police for years of sexual abuse or something." Harry would rather not be arrested.

Zayn stays quiet on that one. He can’t really fault the boy there. “Maybe they’ll let it go. I mean, Louis is old enough to understand right? They know they don’t have to do any of this. You made that clear to them… Right?”

"I’m sure I did… Maybe I’ll tell them a second time to be absolutely sure. I’m positive Louis would have learned about this. I’ll have to make sure." Harry closes his eyes. Hopefully he could get a nap in before dinner.

——————

Louis is curled up under his blanket, yawning and smiling brightly up at his big brother. He’s got Niall tucked in his arms and he’s ready for sleep. “Hazzy? Do you think you could tell us a quick bedtime story with dragons and princes and everything?” Louis loves a good story to focus on when his light is off this late into the night.

"Sure. Do you want me to read you one or make one up?" Harry being the only child isn’t used to having to read or tell bedtime stories.

Louis confers with Niall under the blanket before giggling and coming back up. “Make one up!”

Harry feels so unprepared. At this moment he’s more prepared for math tests he never studies for. “Uh there once was an ugly boy. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end.”

The brunet pouts and looks to him. “There was no dragon! Or princes! Hazzy!”

"What! I’m not good at telling stories! There once was an ugly prince, he was so ugly he killed the Dragon by looking at him. The end." Harry modifies his story as best as possible.

Louis is silent for a moment before laughing hysterically. “There are no ugly princes! Maybe you should just tell us about Sleeping Beauty.”

"Um…" Harry never grew up on fairytales, was never told any of these.

"Really?" The boy laughs again, but yawns loudly. "Just answer a question then. Why are there no princes that fall in love with other princes?"

"Because people suck. Well really it’s because people don’t think it’s okay for princes to like other princes." Harry isn’t sure how to express homophobia and close mindedness to an eight year old. "Lou, you know if you or Niall don’t like kissing or playing games it’s okay to tell me, right?" He pushes Louis’ hair off his forehead looking at Niall’s sleeping body.

Louis frowns. “I love kissing Niall and you. It makes me feel like someone loves me. When daddy started dating Anne, he sort of forgot us.” He looks at his little brother and holds him tighter. “And the games make me feel good. I like it when you make me feel good.”

Harry decides he’d have to talk to Louis about their parents another time. “Only if you’re absolutely sure okay? If you don’t like something I want you to tell me.”

Louis nods emphatically before yawning and sleepily looking up at Harry. “Okay. I love you.”

"I love you too. Now go to bed." Harry gives Louis and a sleeping Niall a goodnight kiss. With a final goodnight he leaves their room heading downstairs to clean up the table from dinner.

Five minutes later, the front door is opening and Anne and Bobby are quietly coming in the door.

Anne smiles brightly when she sees her son still up and awake. “Hey, baby. How were the boys this weekend? Nothing too bad?”

"They were great. Listened to everything I said and very cuddly. I think I’ll like this family thing." Harry throws away the last of the paper plates grabbing a Clorox wipe to clean up the mess.

"Good." She kisses his curls and fakes a giant yawn, looking over her shoulder to her fiancé. "I think I’m just going to go upstairs and get in bed. Night, doll."

Bobby watches her go before looking back at Harry. “Um, thank you. I, uh, hope you consider me part of the family when you said you liked us.”

Harry smiles. “Yeah, of course. It’ll take time to adjust, but it’s nice seeing my mom happy.”

Bobby nods. “I love her, Harry. And I know my track record with women might be a bit… Bad, but I want her to be happy as well.”

"I know I’m eighteen and you’re a grown adult, but I just have to say if you hurt her I hurt you and all of that." He leans against the island settling his chin in his hand.

Bobby laughs lightly, smiling at the boy. “Sounds fair to me. Let’s hope it never comes to that.”

"Bobby, come on. I was trying to be discreet, but come on. We’re having sex. Did you not get that part?" Anne calls from the top of the stairs.

"Coming!" The older man calls back with a slight laugh. "Thank you for this weekend, Harry. We really are thankful."

Harry smiles nodding. “No problem. Oh, and please keep it down, yeah?”

Bobby laughs as he heads up the stairs. “We’ll try, but no promises.”

——————

Anne has always been a mother first and lover second. Raising a son on her own taught her that her children came first to everything. Which is why when Louis and Niall asked her spend time with them, she couldn’t say no.

Granted, spending time with them now meant watching them play blocks in the living room since the London rain ruined their plans of a day in the park, but she digresses. She’s flipping channels when she lands on a Mila Kunis movie she had yet to see and left it there as the boys built their block tower.

Niall giggles putting the last block on the leaning tower that’s ready to spill everywhere. He looks up though during a particularly raunchy scene as Mila Kunis is ready to go down on Justin Timberlake.

Louis looks up as just as the woman starts to kiss as the male’s navel and he giggles and nudges Niall. “She’s going to get the candy!”

Anne is horrified for a second before quickly shutting the television off and looking at the boys. “You shouldn’t be watching that. I’m sorry, darlings.”

Niall smiles up at her. “It’s okay, she’s just getting candy!”

The woman looks down at him and furrows her brows. “What candy, baby? What are you talking about, love?”

"The yummy stuff that the boy makes from his willie! The candy!" Niall looks at her in disbelief wondering how she didn’t know about the candy. "It tastes like candy! What do you think the candy tastes like, Lou Lou?"

Louis shrugs. “Cotton candy. That’s what I think it tastes like. It’s really good. I don’t make candy yet though. I’m too young.”

Anne looks at them in shock. They’re so young, how do they know what cum tastes like? Better yet, why do they know about it? “I… I have to talk to your father. Just stay here and play, okay?” She quickly makes her way to kitchen, dialling her fiancé’s number quickly. What had he been teaching his children?

Bobby answers on the third ring glad that work had been slow so far today. “Hello?”

"We need to have a serious chat about your children. I want the absolute truth from you." Anne’s voice is shaking. She can’t believe she’s asking her fiancé this. "Have you ever inappropriately touched your children or made them touch you?"

Bobby splutters. “What? Anne, you can’t seriously be asking me this! I’ve never done a thing to them! You know me well enough! Why the sudden question?”

Anne turns to see the boys building their tower again. “I was watching a movie and an inappropriate scene came on so I turned it off and your boys started talking about cum and what it tastes like.” She’s got a hand to her forehead, trying to calm herself down. “They’re calling it candy.”

Bobby is too stunned to speak. “Anne, I’m at work, but do me a favor. I want you to ask them questions because I… I don’t know what else to do.”

Now it’s Anne’s turn to splutter. “Me? What do I ask them? I don’t even know them that well!” She’s whisper yelling into the phone. She sighs heavily. “I’ll do what I can. I’m so sorry I accused you of this.”

"Don’t apologise, I understand. Maybe they just overheard older kids talking about it. Kids with overactive imaginations." At least that’s what Bobby’s hoping the answer is.

"Yeah… I love you. Get home as fast as you can today." Anne says and waits for the response before hanging up her phone. She sighs and does the only thing she can think of. "Niall, could you come here for a minute, love?"

"Okay. Lou, you can knock the tower down and start a new one." Niall gets up walking into the kitchen where Anne is. "Am I in trouble?" Niall suddenly asks feeling very shy at the prospect.

Anne smiles and shakes her head in the negative. “I just want to talk, love. Do you want a snack while we talk?” She’s already making herself some tea, preparing for the worst news.

"Okay. Do you have any candy?" Niall’s not really sure how this whole candy thing works or if girls can give candy too.

Anne freezes at the word, quickly moving to the cabinets and pulls out some sweets for him. She brings them over to the table with her when her tea is done and sits down in her dinner chair.

"Come here, Niall. Just sit up here and we can talk, okay?" She tries to give him a reassuring smile.

Niall nods climbing into his usual seat. He grabs a sucker, but can’t manage to open the plastic wrapping around it.

Anne opens the candy quickly and hands it to him before clearing her throat. “Baby, has anyone other than you ever touched you on your, uh, willie?”

Niall licks the cherry lollipop. “Someone else? Yeah, someone touched my willie before.”

"H-have you ever touched or been forced to touch someone else before?" Anne doesn’t want to think of the little six year old, scared and broken and being touched.

"Forced? No! They wanted me to sword fight with Louis using our willies. It’s a fun game, but Louis always wins!" Niall huffs sitting back.

Anne can’t believe she’s hearing this. “They? Who are they, Niall? I need you to tell me. It’s really important, okay?”

"It’s only one person, silly. And he gives us candy after Louis sticks his willie in my mouth." Niall giggles sucking on the artificial lolli.

There’s that word again. Maybe this person does give them actual candy though… After he’s used them. “Niall, this candy. Where do they get it from? How do they give it to you?”

"From his willie! He has to play with his sword and then candy comes out and he lets Louis and I lick it off! He even brought a friend, but we had to lick his willie for the candy." Niall can hear the television going on and he wants to leave. His attention span could only last so long.

Anne can basically see the six year old check out and she sighs. “Okay, you can go watch television, but can you send Louis to come see me?”

"Sure!" Niall gets up and leaves, telling Louis to go see Anne about candy.

Anne sips at her tea as she sees Louis heading into the kitchen. “Hello, handsome.”

"Hi! Niall said you had candy." Louis reaches into the bag retrieving his own lollipop.

"Um, Louis, remind me again how old you are?" She says a little questioningly.

"I’m eight years old." Louis holds up both hands putting up eight fingers.

She smiles at him. “You’re getting so big! Now, I’m not going to keep you long. I asked Niall some questions and I just want you to tell if he’s being honest. Okay?”

"Okay." Louis being the curious kid he is leans forward listening as intently as possible.

"Can you tell me where you boys are getting candy from?" She figures if she starts there, the rest must be true.

"We get candy from a boy’s willie. It just comes out of his willie." Louis’ voice is extremely casual.

Anne tries her best not to choke on a sob. “Do you know who’s willie? Who gives you the candy?”

"I can’t tell you or it’ll ruin the game! it’s a secret!" Louis frowns at the look on Anne’s face wondering if she was hurt.

She nods like she understands. “Okay, okay. Can we talk about something very serious now, baby?” Anne says trying to push everything except this conversation from her mind.

"What is it?" Louis raises both eyebrows involuntarily head tilting to the side, looking at her.

Anne sighs. “Louis, you know what stranger danger is? This is similar. No one can touch your body but you, and you shouldn’t touch anyone else.”

"It’s not a stranger that touches me though. I know him, you and Niall and daddy know him too." Louis kicks his legs leaning his face against the palm of his hand.

"We know him? What does he look like?" She drops the no touching lecture hoping that she can trick him into telling her who does this to them.

"He’s really tall and his willie is big! Um, he has pretty eyes and likes to cuddle." Louis tries describing Harry without saying his name. He doesn’t want to ruin the game.

Anne listens and frowns. “That’s… That’s not very helpful, love.” She sighs and gives up. “Lou, no one should ever touch you in a way that you don’t want. You understand? Even if you know them, they should keep their hands and willie to themselves.”

"I want him to do that though. He gives me candy and I like candy." Louis bites into his sucker chewing on the artificially flavoured pieces.

She closes her eyes and presses at her temples, trying to relieve the oncoming headache. “Louis… Just go play. I love you.”

"Okay." Louis hops down running back into the living room.

Anne puts her head in her hands. She has to tell Bobby about this. Someone is molesting their sons.

——————

Louis groans as he rolls a bit in his sleep. He’s hot, sweating, and can’t seem to get his stomach to unsettle. It’s tied in knots and it’s uncomfortable. He ends up waking, staring at the ceiling. He feels his willie twitch on its own and he quickly looks down to see his underwear tented in the front. He sighs at reaches down, pushing the elastic down so he can get a firm grip on himself.

He slowly, just like he had seen Harry do countless times, started moving his hand up and down then. He moans quietly, rolling over to press his willie against Niall so he can get pleasure himself with his brother’s body.

Niall stirs in his sleep eyes fluttering open. “Lou Lou?” He rubs at his eye with his knuckle yawning quietly.

"Ni," Louis whimpers. He’s rubbing himself against Niall trying get himself off. "My willie’s all tingly."

"I’ll help." Niall sits up pushing the blankets back. He grabs Louis’ willie starting to move his hand up and down.

Louis whimpers and throws his head back. “Niall, oh!” He can feel some sort of pressure building inside him and it hurts.

"Sh, don’t be loud. Daddy is sleeping." Niall starts moving faster leaning down to lick the head.

One flick of Niall’s tongue is all it takes before Louis is moaning loudly and he can feel the pressure inside him release and he feels ten times better now. “Thanks, Niall.”

Niall pops up his eyes wide. “Lou Lou, you made candy! You made candy look!” He sticks his tongue out smiling around the appendage.

Louis stares at the white candy on his brother’s tongue. “I made candy?” He breaks out in a grin. “I made candy! I need to tell Hazzy! Come on, let’s go tell Hazzy!” He pulls his underwear on and quietly heads towards his older brother’s room.

Niall follows after Louis entering the bedroom right after. He tries talking, but it’s impossible. He starts shaking Harry by the shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Hazzy! Hazzy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Louis says as he jumps into Harry’s bed. He’s trying to be quiet so as not to wake his dad and Anne.

"Go to sleep." Harry groans rolling over in his bed.

Louis pouts and slips under the blanket and crawls down to where his now face level with his cock. He licks up the underside of the boy’s appendage hoping the stimulation would wake the older boy. “Hazzy, wake up. I’ve got something to tell you.” Louis says softly as he wraps a hand around Harry’s shaft.

Harry gasps scrambling to sit up. He doesn’t need his mum walking in or something. “What is it, Louis? We all need to be in bed.”

Niall stuck his tongue out where he had made sure he didn’t swallow any of the candy.

Louis perks up and points to Niall’s tongue. “I made candy! Look it! I woke up because my willie was all tingly and I put my willie in Niall’s mouth and he got candy!”

Harry’s too tired, but he nods his head putting a thumb up. “Good job. That means you’re a big boy.”

Niall swallows happy that he could finally move his tongue normally.

Louis smiles even brighter. “I’m just like you, Hazzy! Now Ni-Ni can have candy anytime he wants!” He shifts and cuddles closer to his brother. He motions for Niall to get up on the bed with them. “You’re the best big brother ever, Hazzy.”

Harry smiles, scooting down to drop his head back on the pillow. “Guys, go to bed.”

"Okay!" Niall replies cuddling up to Harry’s side.

Louis nods and yawns before tucking his face against Harry’s body. “Night, Hazzy. Night, Ni-Ni.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but he inevitably closes it again and just decides to go to bed.

———————

As soon as Anne gets into her room she bursts out in tears nearly collapsing down onto the mattress. “Bobby! God I can’t believe I held those tears in.” She buries her face in her hands trying to muffle the sound. “They… Bobby, I think- no, I know they’re being molested.”

Bobby sits up quickly and pulls her into his arms. “Babe, calm down. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. What did they tell you?” He’s trying to keep himself together so Anne doesn’t start to freak out. He doesn’t want the boys to get worried. “Tell me what they said, love.”

"Both of them mentioned another man who gave them candy; except they think semen is candy. They said that he brought a friend and…" she closes her eyes taking a deep breath. "They mentioned that they have to touch each other to get candy, have to play ‘sword fight’ and Niall said Louis sticks his…. You know in Niall’s mouth because that’s what they’re supposed to do." Anne is practically a mess.

Bobby stiffens as he hears what his boys are going through. “Did they say who was doing this or where this was happening?” He holds her close, petting her hair. He’s pressing soft kisses to her head. “I’m so sorry I asked you to do this.”

"Don’t apologise. I’m supposed to be there now too! They never said who he was. They didn’t want to ruin the game." Anne hides her face in Bobby’s neck sniffling.

"I just… I don’t know who they’ve been around enough to do this. It’s been just the three of us for the last three years." Bobby says quietly. He honestly has no clue who would do this. "The only other people who know them this well is their old babysitter."

"Old babysitter? They said that we all knew him." Anne pulls away using the back of her hand to wipe her tears.

Bobby shrugs. “The ginger kid that used to watch them when we would go out. What was his name? Always had that guitar case with him.” He can picture the boy, but his name is a blank.

Anne frowns. “You mean Ed? The boy who babysat when we started dating? Well we both know him and we don’t know a lot of the same people.” Anne is growing more and more upset at the thought.

"Do you think… Maybe it’s him?" Bobby doesn’t want to accuse until they’re for sure. An accusation- even if found innocent- can ruin a person.

"Should we ask the boys if it’s Ed?" She doesn’t want to accuse anyone either.

"Would they tell us the truth? The game is supposed to be a secret, right?" He sighs and runs a hand down his face. "Maybe… What if we took them to therapy? Would that help?"

"I don’t know, Bobby, I’ve never been in this situation!" She desperately wants to help, but she doesn’t know how to.

He sighs. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what to do.” He lays her down on the bed and kisses her gently. “I’ll go talk to them. I don’t know what they’ll tell me, but hopefully it’ll be helpful.”

"Please." Anne whispers curling up on their bed.

Bobby kisses her forehead and gets up to find the boys.

They aren’t in their bedroom so he checks Harry’s and smiles when he sees all three of them tangled together on the twin bed. He quietly goes in and shakes Niall softly. “Ni-bear? Can you wake up for me? Daddy wants to ask you important questions, babe.”

Niall yawns smacking his lips together. “Daddy?” Slowly he sits up rubbing at his eyes with one of his knuckles.

Bobby smiles at his son and picks the boy up gently, balancing him on his hip. “Let’s get some cocoa and apple slices. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

"Yummy." Niall smiles patting his stomach. He’s still only half awake, but he manages to know some of what’s going on.

Bobby carries his son down to the kitchen and starts the cocoa. “So do you remember Ed? The man with the guitar?”

"Yeah," Niall murmurs sitting on the island yawning yet again. "Daddy, I want sleep, cuddle with Harry." He’s so unbelievably tired.

"When’s the last time you saw Ed? Did he want to play?" Bobby asks ignoring his son’s pleas for sleep. He moves to cut up some Granny Smith apples for his son, cringing when he saw the clock read six in the morning.

"Don’t know. A long time ago." Niall shrugs laying down trying to take a nap on the granite countertop.

Bobby frowns. “Niall, when’s the last time someone gave you candy? Who gave you the candy?”

"Got candy today. Yummy candy too. I had to touch his willie to get it." Niall makes an up and down motion with his hand. "Only got candy when I licked it though." He hums tiredly trying not to close his eyes.

Bobby looks over in horror at his tiny six year old. “Niall, I know you’re sleepy, but I need you to focus. Tell me who gives you the candy.”

"I can’t tell you! It would ruin the game! I don’t want him to be mad at me." He tries rolling over on the uncomfortable surface.

Bobby sighs and picks him up and cradles him to his chest and rocks him slowly. “Okay, baby. Shhhh. It’s okay. I’ll take you back to Harry. Okay?”

"Night, daddy." Niall curls into Bobby eyes closed.

Bobby carries his son back up the stairs and tucks him in gently next to his new brother and looks over at Louis. He figures it won’t do much good since the boy probably won’t tell him, but he moves to shake him awake.

Louis groans. “No wake up. I want to sleep. Go away.”

Bobby sighs and continues to shake him. “Louis, come on. We need to have a very serious talk.”

Louis sighs, until he remembers something. “Oh yeah! Daddy, I made candy today! Candy came out of my willie!”

The older male says nothing until he and Louis are in the hallway. He kneels down in front of his son, eyes sad. “Louis, candy doesn’t come out of your willie. That stuff is called semen and it’s not for eating.”

"It tastes like candy though! It’s candy, daddy. You just haven’t tried it." Louis pouts yawning loudly almost immediately afterwards.

Bobby has no idea how to explain this to his eight year old son. “I promise you that it’s not candy. Do you remember when Momma Maura had Niall in her tummy?”

"Kind of…" Louis had been really young so he barely remembers anything from that time period really.

"Well that’s what semen does. It makes a baby in mummies’ tummies. Just like you were in Mumma Jay’s tummy and Harry was in Mumma Anne’s tummy." This was probably the worst sex talk ever.

"Does that mean Niall and I will get babies in our tummies?" His eyes go wide and he holds his shirt up looking at the slight roundness.

Bobby sighs. “No, no, no. Only girls can have babies in their tummies. But it’s not supposed to be eaten either. It’s not candy. It’s… It’s a tiny human that is looking for a mummy so it can grow big like you.” Yup, worst sex talk he’s ever heard.

"I’m eating babies?!" Louis shouts feeling tears well in his eyes. He starts to cry at the thought wrapping his arms around his body.

Bobby groans. He was going to mentally scar his children for sure. “Stay here.” He goes back into the bedroom, Louis’ cries coming into the room behind him. “Harry? Harry, wake up please. I need your help.”

Harry is next to groan. “Bobby, please it’s Saturday. I shouldn’t be up before noon.”

"I’m sorry. I just need your help. Louis is in the hall crying because I’m the worst father ever and he seems to trust you. Can you please just help me out? I’ll get you anything you want." Bobby says in a panic. Worst father of the year award goes to him this year.

Harry stretches his arms above his head until he hears Louis crying. Almost immediately, he jumps up stumbling into the hall. “Louis? What’s wrong, babe?”

"Daddy told me I’m eating babies and that babies would grow in my tummy!" He’s sobbing, arms wrapped around himself. He’s so worked up that he can’t breathe and he’s gagging on the air he manages to take in.

"Bobby, you can go to bed. I can handle this." He pulls Louis into his chest kissing his forehead. "What are you eating, Lou? What’s going to make you have babies?" His eyelids feel so heavy.

Louis clings to his big brother and cries into Harry’s shoulder. “The candy! He said it’s called sea-men and that it goes into mummies tummies so that can have a baby.”

Harry looks down at Louis. “Why would your daddy tell you that? You didn’t tell him about the candy did you?”

"Mumma Anne was watching a movie and turned it off because a girl was getting candy from a boy’s willie and Niall said it was okay because the candy was good." Louis sniffles loudly and frowns up at his big brother. "Then she started asking us lots of questions."

"What kinds of questions? What did you say?" Harry’s never been so tense before, but this is important and he needs Louis to understand that.

Louis scrunches his nose as he thinks. “She asked us if anyone had ever touched us, how we got the candy, who gave us the candy. Stuff like that.” He shrugs not swing the importance. “I told her that we touched each other and that I had to put my willie in Niall’s mouth to get the candy. I didn’t tell who we got it from though. I told her that was a secret.”

Harry nods slowly. “No more talking to them about candy. The candy is a secret and you can’t tell them what you do with Niall okay? It has to be a secret from now on.”

Louis nods and sniffles lightly. “Okay. Can we go back to bed now?”

"Yeah, come on." Harry carries Louis back sliding under the covers to stay in the middle of the two boys. He wasn’t going to stop by any means; he just needs to be careful.

Bobby hears the door shut and once more slips out into the hall and opens Harry’s door. “Harry? When you get up for the day, can you come see your mum and me? We have something we want to discuss with you.”

Yup, Harry’s screwed.

——————

Harry is scared to get up that morning when he wakes up to an empty bed. What if they knew about what he did with the boys? Son or not he’d be in prison for sure. He pulls on pajama pants and a muscle shirt knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Anne’s voice calls from where she’s standing at her dresser, putting make up on her red rimmed eyes.

Bobby is sitting on the bed, pulling his shoes on and tying the laces. “Harry, we want to be honest with each other as a family. That being said, did Louis or Niall tell you anything about candy?”

"No, I just know that candy is really cum. I just calmed Louis down. I didn’t want to pressure him into answering when he’s crying." Harry wrings his hands nervously already wanting to leave the room.

Bobby nods. “Good idea. Um, I’m sure you’ve been able to piece together what’s happening. Your mum and I think that someone is molesting the boys.”

"Niall said it happened yesterday so it has to be a teacher at their school. We’re going to the board of education today to ask that they place their teachers under watch." Anne says as she comes to stand next to Bobby. "Will you please watch the boys while we’re gone?"

"Of course." Harry almost feels bad that Bobby and his mum were going out of their way to protect the boys. Almost.

"Thank you, Harry." Anne kisses his cheek and slips into her heels. "We’ll be a couple hours. We’ll pick dinner up on the way home."

With that, the two were saying their goodbyes to the boys and then were heading out the front door.

Harry walks into the play room reclining against the door frame watching the two small boys making yet another tower. They definitely liked building. “Hey, boys. I’m babysitting right now, okay? My mum and your daddy left.”

Louis smiles brightly and cheers wildly, accidentally knocking their tower over. “Yes! I love when it’s just us! You’re so much more fun than Ed.”

Niall pouts. “Lou Lou, you ruined the tower! It was so big!”

Harry smiles. “I never met him. Wasn’t he your old babysitter?”

Louis nods to Harry as he turns to Niall. “Sorry, Ni. We’ll build it again later. I promise.” He holds out his pinky for the small boy.

Niall sighs, but holds his pinky up linking their fingers.

Louis smiles before jumping up and facing Harry. “What are we having for lunch, Hazzy? I’m hungry!”

"You’re always hungry." Harry laughs walking down the staircase to make lunch for two.

Louis grabs Niall’s hand and follows Harry. He gets comfy on the couch and turns on a Disney movie for Niall and himself. “Who’s you favourite Disney princess, Niall?”

Niall leans his head against Louis’ shoulder. “I like Mulan.”

"She’s not a princess! She isn’t royalty." Louis giggles as he finds Mulan on netflixs and turns it on for them.

"But Mulan is cool! She knows how to fight and I like the little dragon." Niall snuggles further into Louis’ side trying to find a comfortable position.

Louis holds him tightly and smiles. “Mushu is pretty awesome.” He yawns and watches the ink scroll across the screen as the movie starts.

Harry comes back out with grilled cheese sandwiches setting two plates on the coffee table. “If you want to eat in here, you have to eat at the table.”

Louis groans. “But I’m so comfy! Can’t I eat on the couch, Hazzy? Please?”

Harry shakes his head. “I’ll give you guys candy if you sit at the table.”

Niall slowly sinks onto the ground crawling over to sit in front of his sandwich.

Louis looks up at Harry skeptically. “Not babies, right? Just candy?”

"It’s just candy, I promise." Harry smiles softly sitting back in the armchair.

Louis slides down next to Niall to eat his food. He watches the movie and soon, his sandwich is gone.

"Hazzy, I’m done!" Louis says proudly. His hands are greasy and he’s got crumbs all over his face.

"Go wash up first. Don’t need you all dirty." Harry smiles lightly gesturing to the hall that led to the bathroom.

Niall is next running after Louis to get cleaned up as well.

Louis quickly washes his hands and wipes down his face and helps Niall to do the same. When they’re both cleaned to the best of Louis’ ability, he grabs Niall’s hand and get back to Harry. “All clean!”

"I want to try something new, boys." Harry murmurs leading them up to his bedroom. "Can you both get naked for me? Let Haz see your pretty bodies?"

Louis looks to Niall and starts to undress himself before moving to help Niall with his own clothes. Once they they’re both naked, Louis smiles and kisses the blond’s nose.

Niall grins and kisses Louis licking into his mouth.

"Okay, boys. Come lie down on the bed. Lie on your tummies."

Louis pulls back and moves to where he’s told. “Hazzy, how will we get candy if we’re on our tummies?”

"You’ll get some if you’re good boys. Here both of you suck." He pushes his index fingers forward nudging at their lips.

Louis eagerly takes the finger and wraps his tongue around the intrusion and happily licks and sucks on his older brother’s finger.

Niall does the same licking and sucking.

Harry pulls his fingers away. “Good job. Ni? Come here I want you to do something.”

Niall sits up as Harry whispers to him. He wrinkles his nose, but he leans down and spreads Louis’ bum a part licking at his entrance.

Louis can only moan in response. He’s not sure how to feel about this exactly. The pressure and cool feeling of Niall’s tongue against him is a bit weird, but it excites him for what else is coming.

Niall feels weird doing this, but he continues licking with his small tongue.

Louis pulls back from Harry’s finger to look up as best he can at his brothers. “Hazzy, what is Niall doing? Feels really good, Haz.”

"He’s licking your bum. Feels nice right?" Harry pushes his finger in while Niall licks around it.

The brunet whimpers as he feels something slip inside him. It’s doesn’t hurt, just feels slightly uncomfortable. He squirms a bit on the bed, his half hard cock trapped between him and the comforter.

"You’re being so good. Good boy. Taking my finger so well." Harry starts to move it a little faster moaning quietly.

Louis pushes back on Harry’s finger bit trying to decide if it was meant to be painful or pleasurable. “Hazzy, it feels weird.”

"I know, baby, but it’ll feel better." Harry angles his finger shoving it deeper.

Louis lets out a choked moan as his finger hits something inside the boy. “Hazzy!” He reaches a hand back, searching for his little brother. “Ni? Ni, hold my hand?”

Niall sits up straight, holding onto Louis’ hand.

Harry picks up the pace, jabbing into the fleshy material he can feel.

Louis’ eyes the closed tightly and his grip on Niall’s hand is even tighter. His breath is harsh little pants and whole body is shaking. “Hazzy! Hazzy, more!”

"Babe, I want you to make candy for Niall. Niall, come here I want you to lick Louis’ willie. Harry gets Louis up on his hands and knees while Niall slips his head under to touch Louis’ head with the tip of his tongue.

Louis can’t control anything his body is doing. He feels on fire and tears are coursing down his face. “N-Ni, more so I can give you candy.”

Niall takes as much of Louis into his mouth as he can. He murmurs around his brother, but his words are muddled.

Louis groans and his hips stutter forward. “S-sorry, Ni.” He feels so good with his willie in Niall’s mouth and Harry’s finger inside him.

Niall gags the tiniest bit, but he manages to recover just fine.

Harry removes his fingers and shoves his tongue in, fucking him open with it.

That’s what does it for Louis and without warning he comes into Niall’s mouth, spilling all of his candy there for the boy. He can feel Harry still licking at his insides and his skin crawls as he pushes back on the boy’s tongue.

Harry waits until Louis’ hips still, pulling away and wiping at his mouth. “That was so good, babe. Both of you did a good job.”

Louis rolls over and collapses on his back. He’s staring up at the ceiling and panting heavily. He feels empty now and he doesn’t like it at all. “Hazzy, where did you learn all this stuff?”

"I’m older. I just learned it from someone older than me. And porn." Harry shrugs.

"What’s porn?" Niall furrows his eyebrows cuddling into Louis’ side.

Louis nods and looks questioningly at his brother. “Is it like candy? Can I have some?”

"It’s not candy, it’s a show and people have sex." Harry lies back running his fingertips over both boys’ stomachs.

"Why would people record themselves having sex? Sex is icky." Louis scrunches his nose in confusion.

"Actually sex is better than candy. Sex feels really good." Harry can’t remember the last time he had sex.

Louis frowns. “But daddy and my teachers at school say sex is bad. Can it be bad and good?”

"Yeah, it’s both. You’re too young to have sex, but it feels really nice." Harry kisses Louis’ arm as he talks.

"How old do you have to be to have sex? I turn nine in a month!" Louis says proudly.

"Uh, you need to be fifteen at least. That’s a decent age." Harry really doesn’t need to be tempted right now.

The brunet pouts, but nods. “When I’m fifteen, will you have sex with me?” He looks over and Niall and smiles, pulling his baby brother closer to his side.

"When you’re fifteen I’ll be… Thirteen." Niall points out after counting on his fingers.

Louis sighs. “Harry can have sex with me when I’m fifteen and then I can have sex with you when you turn fifteen! It’s perfect!”

Niall nods his head happily. “Okay! I’m excited, Lou Lou. I want to be fifteen.”

Louis smiles and leans forward, kissing the blond long and lightly while his tongue traces at his brother’s lips. “Is that okay, Haz? Will you have sex with me when I turn fifteen?”

Harry groans kissing Louis a bit fiercely. “Yeah, of course I’ll have sex with you.”

Louis smiles and kisses his big brother happily. “I love you, Hazzy. And I definitely love you, Ni-Ni. I just want to make you both happy.”

"You already make me happy!" Niall chirps grinning from ear to ear.

Harry agrees with the sentiment deciding it’d be a good time to get the boys dressed. They wouldn’t want to be caught.

——————

The front door is thrown open with a giant thud against the wall and angry steps can be heard through the living room.

"Un-fucking-believable! We tell them that we think they have a child molester in their school, and the best we get is a shrug and a ‘we’ll keep an eye out’? This is absolutely outrageous!" Bobby shouts as he collapses onto one of the couches.

Anne’s already spent the car ride crying and trying to pull herself together. It’s not even her kids, but knowing they’re being hurt makes it a million times worse.

"Daddy, what’s a mo-lester?" Niall asks as he brings his small bowl of apple slices into the living room.

Bobby looks to Niall’s sweet innocent face and nearly cries as he pictures it covered in cum. “It’s a very bad person who touches little boys and girls on their no-no area.”

Louis frowns. “But I thought a molester was a type of animal.”

"No, silly, that’s a mole!" Niall laughs leaning over to kiss Louis licking into his mouth.

Anne looks horrified as she watches the intimate kiss. “Niall, what are you doing?”

Louis pulls the boy into his lap and frowns up at Anne. “He’s telling me he loves me. That’s how daddy tells you he loves you. And that’s how the man told us we told each other we loved them.”

Bobby looks in shock at his two boys. “They can’t room together. This… I don’t want them alone together.” He looks up at Harry. “I know you just got situated, but would you mind if Louis moved into your room for a bit?”

Niall starts to cry clinging to Louis, loud and fitful sobs hurting his chest. He needs his Lou Lou; he can’t be in his own room.

Louis holds his brother close wanting to kiss him and tell him everything would be okay, but Anne didn’t like them kissing. “Niall can room with Harry. He doesn’t want to be on his own yet.”

"Harry, are you okay with this?" Bobby asks a bit at his wit’s end. He doesn’t know how to hold his family together and it’s scaring him.

"I’m fine with it." Harry murmurs sitting down on the couch.

"No! Want Lou!" Niall gets up and runs to his room locking himself inside. He doesn’t want to be near his dad or Anne.

The room is quiet and awkward and Louis really isn’t sure what to do. “Should I go check on Niall or…?”

"No, I’ll do it. I need to talk with him anyway." Bobby says standing up and stretching.

Anne gets up herself, but only to hole herself up in her room. She needs to sleep more than anything.

Louis looks at Harry and pouts. “Why does Anne and Bobby not like it when Niall and me kiss?”

"I don’t know, Lou. Just don’t do it in front of them, okay?" Harry closes his eyes trying to relax a little with all the chaos happening.

——————

Bobby knocks on Niall’s door. “Ni-bear? Can you open the door please? I think we need to talk.”

"No! Go away!" Niall turns away from the door still in tears, his chest heaving with each sob.

Bobby reaches up, sighing, and grabs the key up on the top of the door frame. He slowly unlocks the door and pops his head in. “Niall, we need to talk about this. Why are you upset, baby?”

"Go away." Niall sobs from Louis’ bed where he’s huddled underneath a bunch of blankets.

Bobby comes in completely and shuts the door. He moves until he’s lying next to the ball on Louis’ bed and holds his biological son close. “Are you upset because we’re separating you and Louis?”

"Niall, you have to understand something. I don’t want to separate you two, but you boys can’t be kissing like this." Bobby says, turning his son to face him.

"Won’t kiss him then." Niall sobs his chest and eyes burning, his throat and jaw aching.

"Shhhhh," Bobby holds him tightly. "I need you to understand why you can’t kiss him. Do you know why it’s wrong?"

"I’m just s-showing I love hi-him." Niall sobs turn into uncontrollable hiccups his body shaking with each word.

"And it’s okay to tell him you love him, but you hug him. Kissing is only something married people do and you can’t marry your brother." Bobby tries to explain, hoping that the blond would understand.

"But you kiss A-Anne because you love her!" Niall can barely breathe anymore.

Bobby winces. He hadn’t thought of that. “But we’re going to get married. Remember when we got you a tux? That’s because Anne is going to be your new mummy.”

"What happened to my old mummy?" Niall manages to get out without tripping over any words.

"Uhhhh…" The older male isn’t sure how to explain the divorce to six year old. "She went home to her mummy and asked me to take care of you." He shakes his head. "Niall, this isn’t what we were talking about. Do you want me to let you and Louis stay together?"

"Y-yes." Niall stammers bunching the blanket in his hands.

"Then you have to promise me that you’ll stop kissing Louis like that, okay?" Bobby says comfortingly. He doesn’t want either of his sons- and now step son- to ever feel upset.

"Fine." Niall hides under the comforter sniffling to himself.

Bobby sighs and pets what he can of the boy’s hair. “Are you mad at daddy?”

"Yes," Niall whispers trying to sound like he’s mad and not sad.

"Is there anything daddy can do to get you to smile?" Niall is his ray of sunshine and him being mad Bobby makes the elder highly upset.

Niall finally looks at him. “Can we have pizza? Pizza makes me happy.”

Bobby nods quickly. “If you want pizza, we’ll have pizza. You have to stop crying and give me a smile first though.”

Niall wipes at his flushed cheeks to the best of his ability offering a smile -with teeth like his daddy always tell him to do.

Bobby smiles lightly and presses a kiss to the shock of blond. “Thank you. Can you go apologise to Anne for yelling and storming off?”

Niall frowns. “But I didn’t do anything to her. I just kissed Louis, but that’s bad.”

Bobby copies the facial expression of his little boy. “But she was trying to help and you were being disrespectful. Can you at least give her a hug and tell her you love her?”

"I don’t love her though. I only known her for a little bit." Niall holds his hand up pinching the air with his fingers.

"Okay, okay." The older male won’t push the issue. He wants Anne and Harry to mesh nicely into their lives, but so far it’s all been drama.

"Do you want stay in here or go watch a movie with Louis and Harry?" He stands up, and looks down at his son.

"Want Lou Lou." Niall reaches his arms towards Bobby wanting to be carried.

Bobby picks up his boy and carries him out to the living room and smiles as he sees Louis curled up against Harry. “Go head, Ni. I’ll order the pizza while you watch a movie.”

Niall runs forward throwing his arms around Louis’ neck. “I don’t have to move rooms, Lou Lou.”

Louis smiles and holds him tightly. “Good! I didn’t want to be alone in the dark.”

"I like sleeping with you." Niall whispers his nose buried in Louis’ neck.

Louis smiles brightly and kisses his hair as Bobby’s back is turned. “I’ll always love you.”

"I love you too." Niall looks around, quickly kissing Louis on the lips.

——————

"Tag, you’re it!" Niall giggles touching Sean’s shoulder turning around and running in the opposite direction of the classroom.

Mister Grimshaw, the vice principal, watches the boy for a minute before heading back to the teacher’s lounge.

Misses Flack, Niall’s teacher, is sitting at one of the tables, grading the children’s penmanship test. Most of them were new at writing and forming the letter was hard. She looks up as she sees her coworker and boss. “Hello, Nick. Anything exciting happen this weekend for you?”

"Other than the accusations against the school not really." He sighs rubbing at one of his temples.

She frowns, before remembering. “Oh right… Niall… It’s sad really. He’s such a bright and happy kid. He doesn’t seem to be upset or anything.” She continues to grade her papers and pushes a chair out for him.

"You’re his teacher. He might not seem upset, but has he been demonstrating any strange behavior?" He’s trying to get to the bottom of this all.

"All he talks about are his brothers and how much he loves them." She looks up from her papers and frowns. "He did say that he got in trouble for kissing Louis, but that’s it."

"Kissing Louis? Why would he get in trouble for that? Isn’t it normal to be affectionate to siblings?" He sighs resting his face in the palms of his hands.

"Because apparently there was way too much tongue." Mister Walsh, Harry’s teacher from secondary says as he comes into the break room. "Heard Harry telling his friends about it this afternoon."

Mister Grimshaw splutters. “What? Who taught him to use tongue? And on his brother!”

Walsh shrugs. “I’m assuming that’s why Bobby and Anne filed a complaint against Louis’ teacher.”

Flack sighs. “They’re so young. Who would want to hurt such innocent boys like this?”

Mister Grimshaw shakes his head. “The question is: do any of you think they’re being sexually abused?”

"Not Harry. He doesn’t show any of the classic symptoms. He’s a ladies man, always has been." Walsh says assuredly.

"Niall’s so young. Even if he was being abused I don’t think he would comprehend it." She says softly. "Where does that leave us?"

"We’ll have to question them at some point. I think we can get them to admit it." He sighs. This entire thing is sad.

"Start with Louis. I think it’s awfully suspicious that Simon had to leave early after the announcement to staff was made." Walsh moves to get himself a cup of coffee.

Mister Grimshaw hums. “Yeah, come to think of it, it is a bit suspicious. How does he act around the boys?”

"He’s always had a student stay after to make up an assignment or something, but he wouldn’t…" Caroline trails off. "Would he?"

"Well we’ve never had a complaint until a few days ago. Only Niall and Louis’ father seemed to complain."

Walsh sips at his coffee. “Louis’ class has break in five minutes. I would talk to him then.”

"I’ll bring him in here. I figured more teachers might make him talk." He knows that it might not be the best method but it could work.

Caroline nods. “That works. I have twenty minutes of break left.”

"Okay. Should we bring Niall in? I know from Mister Horan that they’ve only tried talking to them separately and no one’s tried talking to them together." Mister Grimshaw never had to do this and he wishes he never had to.

"What could it hurt to try?" Walsh takes a seat at the table with the others.

Caroline smiles and nods. “I’ll get Niall. He usually shares in sharing circle. I think he’ll tell us something.”

"Break is almost over. Why don’t we go get them then?" He just wants to get this solved.

"I’ll go get Niall then." Caroline says standing and gathering her papers.

Niall giggles taking Sean’s hand to the small kitchen set up. “Since we’re married we have to kiss.”

Sean furrows his brow, but nods and leans in to peck Niall’s cheek. “Now I have to go to work.”

"No, that’s not how you kiss, silly! I’ll show you how to kiss." Niall cups Sean’s cheeks and kisses him licking into his mouth.

Caroline enters the room and drops everything. “Niall James Horan! Stop right now!”

Sean pulls back and looks up at his teacher with a giant smile. “We’re playing house!”

Niall nods smiling brightly. “We’re married! Married people are supposed to kiss!”

Caroline grabs Niall’s hand and pulls him towards the door. “Miss Phillips, watch the class please.” She pulls Niall down the hall to the teacher’s lounge and tells him to sit at the table with Mister Grimshaw, Walsh, and Louis. She takes the only empty seat left. “Niall, can you tell Mister Grimshaw what you were just doing?”

Niall frowns scooting his seat closer to Louis. “Kissing. Sean and I got married, so I kissed him.”

Louis frowns and looks at his brother. “Daddy said no more kissing.”

"Boys," Mister Walsh starts, "we need to ask you some questions."

"No more questions! Daddy and Anne asked us lots and lots of questions." Niall sighs crossing his arms.

Mister Grimshaw clears his throat. “We just need to make sure you’re all right.”

Louis frowns and mimics his little brother’s body posture. “We’re fine. We have a big brother who takes care of us now.”

Niall nods his head. “His name is Harry! He cuddles with us and plays games and says he loves us.”

Caroline smiles down at her student. “That’s wonderful, Niall. He sounds great.”

"We want to know about Mister Cowell though. Louis, that’s your teacher. Right?" Mister Walsh tries to get the meeting back on track.

Louis nods. “Yeah. He’s nice enough. Always makes sure I do my best. I stay after a lot to retake quizzes and such.”

Mister Grimshaw leans forward. “Yeah, he’s very nice. Has Niall every stayed after with you?”

Louis thinks hard before nodding. “When Mummy Anne didn’t live with us, daddy would tell Niall to stay after with me so she could pick us up.”

Caroline looks to Nick with fear in her eyes. Simon couldn’t… He wouldn’t do this.

"When was the last time you both stayed after school?" Mister Grimshaw can’t assume yet.

"Friday. I had to retake a maths exam and Harry had footie practice so daddy asked Niall to stay with me until Harry could take us home." Louis says with a shrug. He doesn’t understand why there are so many questions.

Mister Grimshaw looks to the others. That’s far too recent for his liking.

Walsh nods and looks to Caroline who looks ready to cry.

"Thank you, boys. You can go back to class." Mister Walsh says as he stands. "If we need anything else answered, we’ll ask you to come back."

"Bye bye, Lou Lou!" Niall hugs his brother tightly running back to class.

After the boys have left, the room is silent. “So… Do we have probable cause to be suspicious of Simon or is everything circumstantial?”

Mister Grimshaw leans back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Accusations like this can ruin a teacher’s reputation and life. We’ll assign a student teacher to his class to divert suspicion and they’ll be there when Simon arrives and when he leaves.”

Caroline nods. “Simon loves his job. Why would he chance it by doing something so risky?”

"I don’t know, but let’s hope it’s not him. Better yet, let’s hope these boys aren’t being hurt."

——————

Niall sits in the middle of his bedroom floor playing with his blocks and trying to make a building while Louis sat on his bed doing his homework. “I can’t do this alone!” He sighs looking to his older brother. “Lou Lou, I’m bored! Can I have candy?”

Louis looks at his brother and smiles. “Yay! We have to hurry though. Daddy will be home from work soon and Mummy Anne only went to the grocery store.” He hops down from his chair and gets on the floor next to his brother. He leans in and presses their lips together tightly before prying open his brother’s mouth to taste his tongue.

Niall smiles, gently touching and rubbing their tongues together. He grabs at Louis’ pants trying to take them off.

Louis giggles into his brother’s mouth before pulling back and undoing his trousers and pushing them and his pants down his thighs. He takes his cock in hand and tugs on it once or twice before looking up to Niall. “Get the candy, Ni.”

Niall spreads Louis’ legs lying in between the space. He leans forward taking the head his mouth sucking hard on the tip using his tongue to catch the little drops of candy.

Louis moans loudly and tries to keep his hips as still as possible. “I love you, Ni-Ni. I want to give you my candy every day.” He can’t help the slight buck of his hips as Niall’s tongue teases the slit.

"I want candy every day." Niall says his face lit up. He grabs the base flicking his wrist. He goes down until the entire thing is in his mouth starting to bob his head like Harry taught him.

Louis groans and moves a hand down to his brother’s hair. “I can feel it! Oh god!”

Anne knocks and walks in without an answer before screaming. “What in God’s name are you doing? Niall, get off your brother like that!”

Niall lifts his head up in surprise. “I’m getting candy! You want some?”

Louis moans again as he twitches in Niall’s hand before coming all over his brother’s face.

Anne just stares at them for a minute before breaking down sobbing. “I don’t know what to do for you boys! I just…” Her sobs fill the house.

Niall gets up heading over to Anne. He wipes his hand across his face sucking the candy off his fingers. “Why are you sad, mummy?” His daddy really wanted him to start calling her mummy.

Anne watches in horror as the six year old swallows the cum. She grabs him and holds him in her arms tightly to her chest. She glares over at Louis. “Go to your room! You are in so much trouble.”

Louis looks at her in disbelief. “Why? What did I do wrong? I gave him candy!”

"Lou Lou didn’t do anything wrong!" Niall doesn’t understand what’s so bad about getting candy.

"Don’t argue! Go!" Anne snaps at the boy. "Wait until your father hears about this."

"What did Lou Lou do?" He’s beyond confused trying to get more candy off his face.

Louis just slumps his shoulders and heads to his room. He’s never heard Anne that mad before. He hoped she would like him again.

Anne quickly wiped the release off of Niall’s face with a tissue from the desk in the room before throwing it away. “Come on, Niall. We’re going to watch a movie until daddy gets home.”

Niall frowns, but follows after her grabbing his teddy bear on the way out.

Twenty minutes into Peter Pan, the front door opens and closes. Anne, who has Niall securely on her lap, smiles brightly. “Hello, darling!”

Bobby grins at the sight of Niall on Anne’s lap. “Hello, my beautiful family.” He hangs his coat up setting his briefcase down. “Where’s Harry and Louis?”

"Harry should be home from practice soon and Louis is in his room." She leans her head back for kiss. "Someone needs to talk to him about not sticking his junk in Niall’s mouth."

"What?" Bobby snaps his head back from kissing her his eyes impossibly wide.

She set Niall on the couch next to her and got up, pulling Bobby into the kitchen with her. “I got home and went to the play room and Louis is on the floor with Niall giving him a blowjob. I didn’t know what to do! I mean, technically they aren’t my kids.”

Bobby is horrified and stunned. “Someone is teaching those kids all of this! I need to do something about it! I’m fucking tired of feeling powerless!”

Anne grabs his biceps and tries to calm him down. “There’s nothing we can do until we find out who is doing this. We know it’s not Ed and the teachers are under watch. Who else sees them a lot?”

"Other than us and Harry I can’t think of anyone! I just want my babies to be safe." He breaks down into tears. He just wants them to be safe.

Anne holds him tightly in her arms and rests her head on his shoulder. She rubs soothingly at his back. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.”

Bobby can’t do anything but cry. He feels so powerless.

Anne looks at him and smiles softly. “I think you just need to talk everything out.”

"I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m failing both Jay and Maura! I’m a terrible father." Bobby’s emotions are all over the place.

Anne looks down at the floor. “You know… I don’t know anything about Jay and Maura. Would… You tell me about them?”

"Do you want to know? Let’s start with an easy question. Have I told you anything about them?"

Anne’s face twitches into a sort of half smile. “Only that Maura was after Jay.”

Bobby sighs, sitting down at the kitchen table. “I was seventeen when I met Jay in my last year of secondary. I really took a liking to her, so, naturally I wanted to go steady. About two years later I asked her to marry me and two years after that we did. I had no idea that she was pregnant though.” Bobby almost broke it off.

"It was a mistake- that she cheated on me, not that Louis is a mistake. I was unsure, but I decided to go on and marry her when I learned that the father of the baby wouldn’t be there at all. Louis was born and I fell in love with him and he’s my son no matter what biology says. It was one night and Louis was only six months old. Jay had gone to work and I would have gone with her, but our babysitter couldn’t make it. The roads were slippery- it was a really heavy summer rain. Graduation and summer break happened for a lot of teenagers. She was turning a curb from what I know and some drunk teenagers were doing the same going the opposite way and they swerved into her lane."

Anne frowns. She knew that Jay had come into the marriage with Louis, but that was it. She had always thought that her and Bobby had divorced, but there had been an accident instead. She reaches over and grabs his hand softly.

"She was pronounced dead on arrival and although Louis doesn’t remember her I always show him pictures to honour her. She deserves her son to know about her." He takes a few calming breathes. "I had a baby to take care of and almost no money. I started drinking heavily and one day Louis was about a year and a month. I had dropped him off at my mom’s and I went to a bar. I woke up the next day to a stranger in my bed. I learned that her name was Maura and she was only eighteen." He’s pretty ashamed of his past. "I gave her my number because I felt bad. She didn’t call me until two months telling me she was pregnant."

Anne wants to cry. All of this family had a tragic past. The boys were just getting theirs early, but Bobby had already been through so much.

"She didn’t have the money and I didn’t have the heart to give him away so I took him in." Bobby wipes at his eyes.

Anne moves from her chair and gives to wrap her fiancé up in her arms. “You are the most amazing man I have ever met.”

"I don’t know if I’d say that, but I definitely try. I can’t stand that my babies, my babies are being hurt by someone.” Bobby can’t help the way his voice trembles.

"It’s okay. Don’t worry. I promise you that we’ll find who’s doing this and they will pay." She kisses him softly. "We may not be married yet, but they’re my babies too now. And no one hurts my babies and gets away with it."

"Thank you." Bobby whispers kissing her.

Anne smiles and kisses him a bit harder before pulling away and resting her forehead on his. “Now go talk to Louis. I would but… I have no clue what to say.”

"Yeah, I will." Bobby stands slowly ascending the staircase.

Louis is lying on his bed reading while he waits for Anne to tell him to come out of his room. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, but he definitely doesn’t want his new mummy to hate him. He figures he should just go apologise and opens his door to see his daddy on the stairs. He smiles and runs to the top to wait for him. “Daddy! We had a substitute today!”

Bobby sighs taking Louis’ hand and leading him back to his room sitting on the mattress. “We need to talk, baby.”

Louis pouts. “About what, daddy? So many people want to talk to me today!” He huffs.

"What you were doing in your room. Niall was giving you a… Blowjob." Bobby winces at the word alone.

Louis furrows his brows in confusion. “What’s a blowjob? He just wanted candy. Why are people asking me so many questions?”

"A blowjob that’s when you suck someone’s willie." Bobby explains.

"Oh! So you have to give a blowjob to get candy!" Louis says piecing everything together.

Bobby sighs. “Remember what I told you? It’s not candy. You’re too young to understand, but you can’t do it anymore.”

"But it feels really good. Does Anne give you blowjobs?" Louis asks innocently.

Bobby clears his throat feeling even more awkward. “No, she doesn’t because it might feel good, but it’s bad, very bad.”

Louis frowns. “Okay. Does that mean I have to stop giving blowjobs too?”

"Yes, baby. You’re way too young to be doing that okay? Please listen to daddy." Bobby hugs Louis kissing his cheek.

Louis nods, still unsure. “But what if we love each other? Is it okay? He tells me he loves me and I know I love him.”

Bobby shakes his head. “Baby, you can’t do it with anyone. You’re too young to understand.”

Louis pouts, but shakes his head. “Okay, daddy. I love you.”

"I love you too. Now let’s go downstairs and watch a movie. I need to talk to your brother." Bobby picks Louis up carrying him down to the first floor.

"Please don’t separate us. We’ll listen. I promise." Louis says as he clings to his father.

"I’m not going to separate you. No more kissing or getting candy, okay?" He sets him down next to Anne and Niall kissing both of their foreheads.

"Daddy, can we have ‘sketti?" Niall never really learned how to say spaghetti.

Bobby laughs as he picks up the young blond and spins him around. “Spaghetti it is, love. Let’s go have a quick chat though, okay?”

"Kay," Niall giggles resting his head on Bobby’s shoulder.

Bobby smiles and carries his son up to his bedroom. “How was school today? Was Misses Flack nice?”

"Misses Flack got mad because I kissed Sean then Mister Grimshaw asked me lots of questions about Louis’ teacher." Niall shrugs giggling when his stomach growls.

"You kissed Sean! Niall, I thought we said no more kissing!" Bobby says sternly to his child. "Why did they ask you about Mister Cowell?"

"You said no kissing Lou Lou!" Niall sighs sitting on the edge of the mattress. "They wanted to know if Lou and I stayed after school in his classroom. Lou and I stay after sometimes and he’s real nice, but when we said that Misses Flack looked like she as gonna cry."

Bobby stays quiet. At least the school was taking the accusation seriously. “What did Mister Grimshaw say about that?”

"He didn’t really talk he just wrote stuff down." Niall kicks his feet his heels hitting the drawers repeatedly.

"Okay. Can we talk about what Anne caught you doing when she came home today?" Bobby says trying to change the subject.

"Um, I was playing then I asked Lou Lou for candy, but I had to get it out. Mummy wouldn’t let me finish though." Niall sighs not even realizing he called Anne mummy.

Bobby smiles. “Well mummy knows what you were doing and she knows it’s very wrong. Niall, you can’t put your brother’s willie in your mouth.”

Niall frowns cocking his head to the side. “Why not though?”

How do you explain this to a six year old? “It’s like kissing. You only out someone’s willie in your mouth if you’re married. And you can’t get married until you’re at least eighteen.”

Niall pouts, but he seems to understand accepting it without question. “Okay!”

"So tell me what we aren’t going to do anymore." Bobby says, wanting to make sure Niall completely understands.

"No more kissing or putting Louis’ willie in my mouth." Niall recites everything back.

Bobby smiles and kisses the boy’s hair. “Good job. Now let’s go get some spaghetti.” He picks the boy up and carries him downstairs and lets him down on the couch next to Louis as he goes to the kitchen where Anne is busy cooking. He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses at her neck. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Anne smiles leaning back into Bobby’s chest. “Hey. How did the talk go?”

"I think we should be okay. I explained what it was to Louis and how he can’t do that. And Niall was told the same thing except in less detail and words. Also found out that they have a teacher under watch at their school." Bobby says quietly. He tightens his hold on her slightly and sighs. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." It honestly feels like things were going to be normal again.

——————

Zayn leans against the brick building of their secondary school and takes the last drag of his cigarette. “So how far have you asked them to go?”

"I fingered them and they blow each other." Harry shrugs from where he’s laid out on the grass his eyes closed.

Liam shakes his head. “They’re six and eight. Harry, this could mess them up for years. Don’t you think of that?”

"If they enjoy it, why should he stop?" Zayn says from his spot. "Have you ever thought of like trying toys or just fucking them? Maybe have them fuck each other instead."

"I would never fuck them. They’re too small, I don’t want to tear something." Harry does stop to think about that last one though. "Louis’ still small so if I coached him through, there’s no way he could hurt Niall." Harry grins at the thoughts forming in his mind.

Liam looks at both of them, disgust clear on his face. “You can’t be serious! Harry, that’s-“

"I’d pay to see that." Zayn says with a laugh.

"I’ll make a video. I have a camera and a mum who goes out every Friday. You think six and eight are too early to lose your virginity?" Harry looks towards the sky in thought.

Zayn smiles. “Not if they enjoy it. I think they love and trust you so much that they won’t even question it.”

"You guys are disgusting. They are way too young to be doing any of this!" Liam says, trying to make his voice heard.

"Liam, can you stop kink shaming over there? They like it and get pleasure out of it too." Harry rolls his eyes, turning back to Zayn.

Liam huffs, but says no more.

"So you’re actually going to do it then? You’re going to have Louis fuck Niall?" Zayn asks with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Tomorrow night. It’s going to happen and I’ll make it happen." Harry grins, feeling himself getting a little hard.

Zayn groans. “You have to record it. I have work, otherwise, I’d want to be there.” He shifts lightly trying to fix himself to hide his semi.

"Okay there’s this site, kiddie porn. Look it up I’ll post it on there." Harry stands stretching his arms.

"Deal. I got to go. Got work in like forty minutes." Zayn gets up and grabs his things before heading away from his friends.

Liam looks up at Harry. “Don’t do this. Not because it’s wrong- even though it is- but you could get caught and go to jail.”

"I know what I’m doing, Liam. I’m not going to get caught." Harry shrugs his jacket on.

The boy sighs. “Fine, but I warned you.”

——————

Harry pushes his desk forward setting the camera on top of it for the first few shots. He moves around removing the blankets from the bed tossing them off to the side. “Louis, Niall, get in here!”

Louis comes tumbling through the bedroom door with Niall on his back. They’re laughing and giggling and honestly being touchy feely since their parents weren’t home to stop them. “Yeah, Hazza?”

"Hey, boys, do you want to play another game?" Harry asks grinning from ear to ear.

Louis looks cautiously at his older brother. “All the games you teach us get us in trouble.” He sets Niall down though and moves closer to Harry despite his hesitant words.

"No, you’re only going to play this with me around, okay? It’ll make your willie feel better than when Niall tries to get candy."

Louis perks up. “Better than a blowjob?” He looks over his younger brother smiling. “You want to play, Ni?”

Niall nods smiling. “Okay! Want to play, it sounds like fun.”

Harry points to the camera. “And we’re going to record it so you can watch it later.”

Louis nods and starts to undo his trousers. “How do we play?” He strips himself of his shirt, a bit wary of dropping his pants in front of a camera. He bites his lip and finishes disrobing before telling Niall to do the same. “Do you need help, Ni?”

"Can you help me unbutton my shirt?" Niall asks looking at the blue and white flannel.

Louis nods happily before leaning in and kissing Niall. “Of course! Take off your jeans and pants and I’ll take care of your shirt.”

Niall pushes both off kicking them away from his ankles. “Yay, I’m excited for a new game.”

Once they’re both down to nothing, Louis grabs Niall’s hand and pulls him onto the bed giggling. “What now, Hazzy? Do I put my willie in Niall’s mouth?”

"No, because then your candy will come out too early. See that bottle of lotion on the table? Rub that all over your fingers."

Louis reaches over and grabs the clear coloured lotion and coats his hands in the sticky stuff. “What good is lotion if it won’t rub into my skin?”

"You’re going to stick your fingers in Niall’s bum. It’s going to keep him from being hurt. Niall, lie down and Louis, slowly push your pointer finger in." He watches both of them intently.

Niall lies on his back spreading his legs apart.

Louis does as he’s told and slowly pushes his index finger into his little brother. His brow is furrowed in confusion. “Are we supposed to be doing this?”

"Just move your finger in and out then add a second one, but be careful." Harry warns.

The brunet pulls his finger out before pushing it back in. He does this a few more times before pushing his middle and pointer in together. “Hazzy, there’s no room for two.”

"Stretch your fingers apart. You have to make room so your willie can go in." On the other hand Niall is lying there with his eyes closed.

"I think I’m hurting him, Harry." Louis says softly, but stretches his fingers slowly. "Why would I put my willie in his bum?"

"It feels amazing. It’s better than candy." Harry keeps his eyes on Niall making sure he’d be fine.

Louis sighs, but listens to his brother. He continues to stretch his fingers and push them in and out of his brother. “How is this better than candy?”

"You’ll see. Now take your fingers out and slowly push your willie in." Harry grins, feeling excited. He grabs his camera walking over to get better footage.

Louis takes his fingers out and looks up to Niall. The boy has yet to make a noise or even open his eyes. He frowns before leaning down and kissing Niall intensely. “I love you, Ni-Ni.”

"I love you, Lou Lou." Niall whispers. He’s been trying to stay quiet considering the camera is rolling.

Once he gets a response from his brother, Louis leans back and puts his willie against the opening and looks up to Harry. “Are you sure daddy and Anne won’t be mad?”

"They won’t be mad. Just do it, Louis, you’ll like it a lot. Niall will too." Harry’s starting to get a little impatient.

Louis nods and moves so that he can slowly push into his little brother. He gasps as a tight heat surrounds him and he looks down to Niall in shock. “N-Niall, are y-you ok-ay?”

Niall whimpers digging his nails into Louis’ arms. “Lou Lou, ow!”

"Don’t move, Louis! If you move you’ll hurt Niall more. You don’t want to hurt him."

The brunet looks to his older brother, fear in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt him at all! Hazzy, I don’t like this game.”

"Just give it some time I promise, Louis." Harry stares at Niall’s face as it slowly relaxes. "Okay, start moving in and out. You’ll like it a lot." He promises, using one hand to hold the camera, sticking his other hand down his pants.

Louis nods and slowly pulls back before thrusting back into his little brother. “Oh…” His entire body tingles and it feels like everything is on fire. He starts moving purely on instinct.

Niall gasps, his lips falling into a small gape. “Oh, Lou Lou.”

Harry starts to move his hand, the camera slightly shaking.

Louis leans down and balances himself on his hands, one on each side of Niall’s head. He lets his hips move faster purely of their own free will as he leans down to connect his lips to Niall’s own.

Niall kisses back shifting his hips slightly to accommodate his body better

The brunet rests his forehead against his brother’s and slows down only to let himself thrust harder against his brother. “Hazzy, where does the candy go?”

"Inside of Niall. Or you can do it on his face and lick it off." Harry isn’t even paying much attention just trying to get off.

Louis nods and tilts his back slightly, thrusting a bit recklessly at this point. His breathing is erratic and he’s making noises of pleasure as he looks at his baby brother.

Niall moans loudly, his walls clenching as he reaches his orgasm, too young to come.

The brunet panics as he feels his brother tighten around him and quickly pulls out, only to come seconds later all over Niall’s lower stomach and willie.

Niall cries out tears instantly pouring down his flushed cheeks.

Harry cuts the recording as he comes on his hand wiping it with some tissues.

"Ni-Ni? Hazzy, Niall is crying!" Louis crawls up to Niall’s face and places soft kisses all over the blond hair. "Ni, what’s wrong?"

Niall shakes his head crying. He tries moving his legs, but it only hurts worse.

Harry sighs carefully picking Niall up. “Let’s go take a shower, guys. It’ll make you feel better Ni.”

Louis trails behind helplessly listening to his brother’s sobs. Did he hurt Niall? He doesn’t like this game if Niall gets hurt. “Hazzy, what was that game called?”

"Not important. Just get in the bathtub." Harry doesn’t answer any more questions the rest of the night.

——————

Bobby smiles finally sitting down at the table once the food had been distributed. “So how was everyone’s day?”

Louis stays quiet. School had been weird since there were police men in his class and kept staring at him and Mister Cowell. When he came home, he played a new game with Niall and the boy didn’t like it.

Anne smiles softly. “My day was wonderful. The girls in the office threw me a bridal shower. They’re the sweetest.” She looks over to her son. “What about you, Harry?”

Harry grins. “I had a great time. School was fine and I spent time with these two.”

Anne smiles brightly. “You did? That’s great! What did you guys do with Harry, Niall?”

Niall looks at the table picking at his food. “Played games.”

Bobby frowns looking at his son. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Anne places her hand against his forehead gently. “Poor thing. You’re a bit warm. I think we need to give you a bath and put you to bed early.” She leans over and kisses his hair. “Can you try and eat something for me? I’ll make you soup if you don’t want chicken and potatoes.”

Niall sighs shaking his head. “Not hungry. I don’t want food.”

Anne nods. “Okay. Come on then. I’ll just give you a bath and put you to bed. I don’t want you to get sick, okay, baby?”

"No want to be alone." Niall whispers his body aching.

"I’ll lay down with you, baby. Come on." Anne gets up, pressing a quick kiss to Bobby’s cheek and asks him to just put her plate in the microwave so she can get it later. "Alright, Niall. Let’s get you cleaned up."

Niall tries getting off the chair only to start crying loudly. He moved in a way that made pain erupt.

Bobby is on his feet in seconds. “Niall! Niall, what’s wrong?”

Niall wipes at his tears, but it keeps flowing. “My bum! Ow, daddy, ow!”

Anne quickly gets a hold of him and guides him quickly into the kitchen next door before pulling his pants down. “Oh dear god… Bobby! Bobby, come quick!”

Niall’s hiccupping and sobbing. “Mummy! Mummy, owwwww!”

Bobby isn’t far behind, getting down on his knees to look.

Anne is crying, seeing her step son in so much pain. “It’s okay, baby. It’s going to be okay. We’ll make everything better. Shhhh, it’s okay, darling.” She’s trying to calm him down, holding him as still as possible so Bobby can see what’s happened.

Bobby feels his heart in his throat. “Anne, please don’t tell me it is what you think it is. Niall, what happened to you?”

Niall’s crying so hard all he can say is, “stuck his willie in my bum.”

Anne cries harder at that. “Bobby, we need to get him to the hospital. This is serious.” She’s quickly pulling up Niall’s pants, being extra gentle and trying not to be too rough on the boy.

Bobby picks his son, his baby, up heading into the dining room. “Harry watch Louis, we need to go to the hospital.”

Louis’ eyes widen. “Hospital? Why? Is Niall okay? I want to come too!”

Anne shakes her head. “We need you to stay here and clean your room for your brother. He’s probably going to be spending a lot of time in there.” She hastily places a kiss to both of the seated children before rushing out the door with Bobby and Niall in tow.

Bobby carefully sits Niall in the back. “We need to get the police.”

Niall’s still sobbing, but it’s calmed down considerably.

Anne gets into the back seat, wanting to stay close to the child. She waits till Bobby is in the car and the engine has started to speak. “Just go straight to the hospital. They can contact the police there. He just needs medical attention.”

She looks over at the boy and coos softly, trying to get him to calm down. “Ni-bear, I need to take deep breaths for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Niall nods still trembling, inhaling sharply. Even his breathing is uneven and rocky.

"Good boy. You’re such an amazing little kid. I’m so glad you’re my step son." Anne says quietly, trying to get the boy to completely calm down.

"It hurts, mummy! It hurts so much! Why does it hurt?" Niall clenches his fingers in Anne’s shirt.

Anne looks up to see that they aren’t much farther from the hospital. “It’s okay. Can you tell mummy who did this?”

Niall’s eyes are half lidded and puffy, his entire chest hurting. “Lou Lou.”

"He’s at home with Harry, love. You’ll see him tonight. I need you to tell me who did this." Anne says again trying to get her point across.

"Lou Lou, Lou Lou, Lou Lou, Lou Lou," Niall sobs louder than before, no longer calm and collected.

Anne doesn’t say anything else, just curls up as best she can to her step son and holds him tightly. “Bobby, a little faster please?”

"I know, I’m trying." Bobby pulls into the parking lot as close to the front as he can get.

Anne quickly untangles herself from Niall and starts to unbuckle the blond. “You want to grab him or should I?”

"You get him." Bobby gets up practically sprinting inside. "Someone help! My six year old he’s been sexually assaulted!" He’s frantically looking at a few of the nurses at the reception desk.

Anne follows behind, Niall securely wrapped in her arms. “It’s going to be okay, Niall. The doctors are going to make it all better.”

A nurse hurries forward. “I’m nurse Jade. I’m going to take you from your mummy so we can make you feel better, okay?”

Niall sobs. He hates the hospital but they’ll fix him. “My bum hurts. Ow! Mummy, it hurts!”

"It’s okay. Nurse Jade will take care of you, okay? I need you to go with nurse Jade. Daddy and I love you." Anne says as a bed is quickly rolled to their side and she lays Niall down gently.

Niall cries tucking his head into his chest using his arms to cover his flushed and tearful eyes.

Anne moves to wait with Bobby. “Who would do that to our little boy? Who would be that evil?” She buries her face in her fiancé’s chest, hoping that everything would work out just right.

——————

Bobby is nervously pacing around the waiting room looking over to his wife. “Do you think they’ve called the police already?”

"I don’t know, Bobby." Anne is sitting in a chair, chewing her nails off. She’s seen nurse Jade like five times in the two hours that Niall has been away from them.

Finally, the nurse heads their way. “Bobby Horan?”

Bobby is automatically beside the nurse. “Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

"He’ll be okay. He needed some stitching because there was a bit of tearing, but it wasn’t a lot at all." She fidgets next to the man. "The bad part is that you can’t see him. All abuse cases are treated then the police are called. You won’t be able to see him until the authorities clear you as a suspect."

Bobby’s throat closes up but be nods. “A man clearly did it. Can his mum see him at least?”

The nurse sighs. “I would say yes, but hospital policy says no. Technically you two aren’t married yet, so she’s not labeled as a guardian. Maura Gallagher has rights though.”

"She’s not even, she didn’t want him! I can’t just call her to fly to England for a son she didn’t want!" Bobby can’t help the way his voice raises.

"Sir, I’m sorry. I suggest changing the guardian papers at the reception desk just in case something happens in the future." The nurse’s hands are tied. She can’t help anymore with risking her job.

Bobby storms off in complete anger.

——————

Niall nods in and out from his sleep mumbling to the nurses. “Want mummy and daddy.”

The closest nurse sits gingerly on his bed and pushes his blond bangs back from his forehead. “They’ll be here soon, Niall. Do you remember who I am?”

Niall scrunches his nose looking at her thoughtfully. “Nurse Jade?”

Jade smiles brightly. “That’s right, sweetheart. Mummy and daddy are busy with the police. They’ll be here as soon as they can. Do you need anything, love? Food, water, anything?”

"I’m hungry. I didn’t eat dinner," he sighs caressing his stomach.

"Okay. I’ll try and get you something. Do you like macaroni and cheese?" She gets up slowly trying not to shake the bed.

"Yeah, I like mac n cheese." He sighs wanting to see his family.

She smiles, heading to the door. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

——————

Anne cries into her hands, looking up at the cop interrogating her. “Bobby would never do this to his son! We filed at the school! We thought it was one of the teachers!”

Bobby nods his head. “Call the vice principal! They’ll tell you that we came to them!”

Officer Daly sighs. “Look, you both seem look sincere folks. I’m going to give you an escort to your son’s room. You can see him, but until we completely clear you off as suspects, you cannot be alone with him.”

Anne nods ferociously and profusely thanks the man. “Thank you! Niall is probably so scared. Thank you!”

Bobby speed walks to Niall’s room just needing to be around his son.

Niall brightens up when he sees his parents. “Mummy, daddy! I can’t feel my bum anymore! It feels weird!”

Anne and a second officer are following in close behind Bobby. She smiles and moves to sit on the bed and hold him tightly. “Oh, baby. We were so worried about you!” She presses multiple kisses to his hair as happy tears trail down her face. She moves him gently so that Bobby has a place to sit as well.

Bobby sits down petting Niall’s sun bleached hair. “How are you, baby? Are you okay now?”

Niall nods showing them a stuffed Lion. “Nurse Jade gave me this because I’m brave.”

"You certainly are. Best patient of the month!" Nurse Jade says with a smile as she enters the room with a bowl of mac and cheese. "Here, Niall."

Anne smiles and looks at the bowl before taking it and setting it over the rolling table. “What do you say, Ni-bear?”

"Thank you?" Niall’s eyes are wide afraid he would say the wrong thing. "Is this a game like he plays? I don’t like games anymore." He looks down at his lap ashamed.

"No more games, Niall. I promise you we’re going to find out who’s doing this." Anne says and kisses his hair.

"We, uh, we took a sample while we were stitching him up. If you want, we’ll run it for DNA and see if we can get a match." Jade says looking at the parents.

Bobby sighs in relief. “We’d really appreciate that. We want this to end already.”

Niall tunes out of the conversation beginning to play with his lion.

——————

Liam holds his laptop under his arm as he makes his way down the street. He can’t believe he’s turning his own friend in, but he had been to the Horan residence earlier and watching Niall cower from everyone’s touch made up his mind for him. He reaches the door to the precinct and opens it slowly. He approaches the guard at the main desk hesitantly. “Um, excuse me?”

The officer looks to the young boy with a raised eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

"I, uh, well I’m not exactly sure how to go about this." Liam says quietly. "I guess… I have evidence?"

"Can you specify what type of case this is?" The man looks at Liam then down to the laptop.

"Um," Liam thinks hard, "I think it’s a molestation case? Possibly abuse? I’m not exactly sure." He sighs and starts to question himself. "I only know the victim’s name, nothing specific."

"Go down the hall and you’ll see a Miss Lloyd she’ll be able to handle this much better." He points to the right going back to his paperwork.

"Thank you," Liam says heading towards the way he was pointed. "Uh, are you Miss Lloyd?"

The younger woman smiles softly. “I am. Would you like to sit down?”

“Uh, no thank you. I have evidence for a case.” He gestures to his laptop.

"Okay can you explain the situation to me?" She gets her legal yellow notepad out and a pen.

"Uh, I think there’s already a case open, but the Niall Horan case? Yeah, I know who’s been molesting him and there’s children pornography involved." Liam says quickly wanting to just get out of here.

Cher gets out another file. “Would it be the same case as Louis Tomlinson?”

Liam nods. “Yeah. They’re both, um, in the video.” He sets his laptop on her desk and bites at his lip. “Do you need to see the evidence or should I wait for an officer?”

"I’m allowed to review it." She sees the video already open clicking play.

Liam looks away. He does want to see and hear his best friend telling his little brothers to go harder, faster, enjoy it. It was sickening just to hear Zayn and Harry talk about it.

Cher watches the entire video taking several notes. “They said Hazzy a lot. Do you know who that is?”

"Their… Their older brother. He’s technically not related yet since the marriage hasn’t happened, but he’s going to be their step brother." Liam says quietly. "I’m sorry, can you make sure this is anonymous?"

"I need the name of their step brother." Cher sighs pointedly. It’s all for the police report.

"Harold Edward Styles." He says quietly. He feels like he’s selling his best friend out, but those kids are helpless.

She writes it down standing up. “Thank you. I can also assure you that you’ll remain anonymous.”

"Is that all you need then?" Liam says relieved when he’s guaranteed anonymity.

"We have evidence and a name. That’s all we need. Niall Horan is in the hospital right now. I hope you know you’ve helped a lot."

——————

Anne holds Niall in her arms, his head against her chest. The doctors had wanted to keep him over night to ensure that he didn’t get an infection. They taught Bobby and Anne how to treat and clean the area after the boy used the restroom and they had him sleeping most of the day. She looks over to see Bobby in the chair by the wall surrounded by the stuffed animals the nurses kept giving the small boy. She smiles and whispers to him not wanting to wake the sleeping boy in her arms. “Hey. You okay? He’s going to be fine.”

Bobby looks away from the window to look at her. “He’s not going to be fine if this continues. What next? What else is going to happen to him? What if Louis is in here next? I can’t handle that, Anne, I just can’t.”

"It won’t. The cops will figure this out. Don’t worry." Anne says.

The room door is knocked on before being pushed open lightly and a police officer is standing there. “Mister Horan?”

"Yes?" Bobby hopes that the man would at least be quiet while Niall slept.

"We’ve been given evidence about who’s been doing this to your son and a Louis Tomlinson." He looks up at the man.

"Who! We need to know." Bobby is full of hope. All of this can finally stop and it’s the best thing he’s heard all day.

He looks down at the report on his hand. “Do either of you know a Harold Styles?”

Anne looks up. “That’s my son.”

"That’s our son. What does he have to do with this?" Bobby’s gaze flickers to Anne then to the officer.

The cop gives them a sympathetic smile. “We have video evidence of Harold telling your other son, Louis, how to violate Niall.”

"What!" Bobby splutters his eyes wide. "Harry would never do such a thing! I may not know him well, but I know he wouldn’t!"

"Sir, we have video evidence." The cop says. "We can show you the video, but it’s extremely graphic."

"I… Anne, what do you think?" Bobby looks to his fiancé frowning.

"Harry would never do that. I don’t believe any of this." She gently sets Niall back on his bed, hoping not to wake him.

"Well, as soon as Niall wakes up, we can ask him." The cop says.

"Anne, I know he’s sleeping, but wake him up. He hasn’t told us any other time, but maybe he’ll tell us after what happened."

Anne moves to the boy’s bed and shakes him softly. “Ni-bear? Hi, darling. Time to wake, baby.”

Niall yawns, his eyes fluttering open. “Mummy? Mummy, I’m tired. I want to sleep.”

"I know, baby. But the nice man needs to ask you some questions." Anne says as she brushes the boy bangs from his forehead.

The officer walks over and smiles brightly before pulling up a chair next to the boy’s hospital bed. “Hi, Niall. Do you know what my job is?”

Niall looks thoughtfully at the uniform then to the badge pinned to his jacket. “You’re an officer. You help put bad people away. I wasn’t bad was I?”

"No, way. You’ve been so brave and everyone is so proud of you." The man smiles. "But something bad happened to you and it’s my job to put the bad people away from you because of how you got hurt. How old are you, kid?" He says trying to get the blond to warm up to him.

"I’m six!" Niall holds up one hand before remembering to add another finger.

"No way! I thought you were seventeen!" The man says cheerily. He tries to use that as a segway into the more serious topic. "Do you know any teenagers, Niall?"

Niall nods. “I know my step brother Harry! And I’ve met his friends before. I don’t know any other teenagers though.”

"Can you tell me about Harry? Does he babysit you sometimes?" The cop asks taking out paper and pen.

"Yeah, when mummy and daddy go out and date and," Niall leans closely, "kiss." He pulls away giggling like an absolute idiot.

The cop laughs too. “What does Harry like to do when mummy and daddy are gone? Do you watch movies or play games or colour?”

"We cuddle, play games, have snacks, and watch movies." Niall starts listing everything off that he can remember.

"What kind of games do you play? Anything fun? Something maybe that he doesn’t like talking about?" The cop says starting to dig as best he can.

Niall shies away slightly. “I’m not allowed to say it’ll ruin the game. I don’t want to ruin the game and have Hazzy and Lou Lou mad at me.”

"Hey, it’s okay. I love games. I need to find new games to play with my kids. Can you tell what you play? Hazzy and Lou Lou will never know you told me."

Niall frowns shaking his head. “It’s a very special game though.”

The cop pouts. “Will you tell me if mummy and daddy leave the room?”

Niall thinks about it but nods his head. “Yeah, okay. I guess I’ll tell you then.”

Bobby is reluctant, but eventually he kisses Niall’s forehead leaving the room.

Anne quickly follows suit and shuts the door behind her.

"Now tell me, Niall," the cop says leaning forward a bit, "what kind of games does Harry like to play with you and Louis?"

"They’re fun games except the last one. Usually I have to lick Louis or Harry’s willies to get candy."

"What was the last game?" The cop asks. He hates when this kind of stuff happens. He hates be the one to try and comfort a family, because there is no comfort for this.

"Lou Lou put his willie in my bum. Harry said it would feel good, but it really hurt. I’m never playing it again." Niall huffs leaning back against the bed.

The cop writes down what’s said and has one final question. “Did Harry tell Louis to put his willie there or did he do it himself?”

"He told Louis to do it." Niall whispers so no one else could hear.

"Okay. Thank you, Niall. I’m going to go. I have to do my job. Can’t spend all day hanging around with awesome six year olds." He gets up and ruffles the six year old’s hair.

Anne looks up as the man steps outside. “Did he say anything?”

The officer sighs nodding his head. “Niall let me know that your son Harry is the one doing this and he told Louis to violate Niall.”

Anne looks over to Bobby, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. My son… Oh god. I’m so, so sorry.” She can’t believe her son would do this.

Bobby isn’t sure what to say, but he hugs Anne close. “I don’t blame you. I know you didn’t know this would happen.”

"But I raised him! I should have seen it. I just… Where did I go wrong?" Anne sobs into his chest.

The cop clears his throat. “Uh, we’re going to send a team over to go ahead and arrest him. Did you want us to go ahead and get him or wait for you all to be present?”

"I don’t want the boys to see it. Be careful with Louis there, okay?" Bobby kisses Anne’s face multiple times.

"We’ll do our best. We’re going to pick Louis up and bring him here. Get him checked over as well. We’ll bring him to Niall’s room as soon as he’s done." With that, the man steps away and starts to bark commands and such into his radio.

Anne clutches tightly to Bobby and is brought down to merely uncontrollable hiccups. “I completely understand if you want to end the engagement.”

Bobby scoffs cupping her face to look at her. “No, I’m not going to end it. I still love you and that isn’t changing.”

Anne looks up, smiling lightly. “As long as you’re sure about it… I love you. At least now it’ll be safe for the boys.”

"I’m sure about it. I don’t want to tell the boys though. Let’s just visit Niall." Bobby sighs. This would be a long bumpy road, but they’d have to do it.

———Seven Year Later———

"Time to eat, baby." Niall looks down at his baby brother Theo tipping the bottle back to feed him.

Even if he’s thirteen he can’t help the love he has for the small six month old. He cocks his hip to the side rocking him back and forth.

Louis smiles from his set on the other couch. He can’t believe Theo is already six months old. It seems like just yesterday their mum had him. “Careful, Ni. Cradle his head a bit more. Don’t want him to have neck issues later.”

Anne laughs as she enters from the kitchen, glass of wine in her hand. “You boys sure you want to babysit tonight? I mean, it’s a Friday night. Your father and I can go out a different day if you want to hang out with the boys.”

Niall adjusts his arm a bit smiling down at the adorable baby. “I don’t mind. I like watching Theo.”

Louis nods in agreement. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I have a massive paper to write anyway.”

Anne gives them one more look before going to get dressed. “If you boys are sure…”

"We’re sure. How about you, Theo? You want us to watch you?" Niall moves the bottle assay to make a funny face to the small child.

The small bundle scrunches his face up before breaking into a smile. He giggles brightly and reaches for his bottle again.

Louis moves to sit closer to his brothers. “You know, I thought having a baby in this house would be stressful, but it’s nice. And Theo is pretty cute.”

Niall laughs putting the bottle back to his lips. “See Theo likes it too! Come on, mum, let us watch him.”

Anne bites at her lip. “I don’t know… Maybe your father and I should wait till he’s a bit older.”

"Mum, we’ve got it. Don’t worry." Louis says with a roll of his eyes as he flips the channel to a football match.

Bobby heads downstairs wrapping his arm around Anne’s waist. “Hey, they’re old enough and I already got reservations. We haven’t been out since we found out you were pregnant.”

Anne sighs, but consents. “Fine. Give me like twenty minutes to get ready.”

Louis smiles as she heads up the stairs. “Try not to be too loud when you guys come in. I want to think my parents aren’t having sex.”

Niall groans. “And try not to make any more babies. I like Theo, but I only have so many arms.”

Bobby chuckles taking the bottle away once it’s empty.

Louis nods in agreement, taking Theo from Niall and proceeding to try and burp the baby. “And let’s be honest, mum is getting way too old for kids.”

Theo hiccups and belches loudly into Louis’ shoulder. He settles down soon enough and looks around the room before pulling on Louis’ hair.

Niall giggles going behind Louis to look at Theo poking at his cheek. “Hey, baby! I’m your big brother!”

Theo looks in confusion at Niall’s finger and then turns the semi glare up to his blond brother.

Louis laughs hysterically. “Stop poking him, Ni. Just go ahead and take him back if you want to play with him.”

"Okay!" Niall takes Theo back laying him on his back on the blanket.

Bobby smiles. “You’ll be a good dad one day, Niall, when you find that special girl.”

Louis tenses a bit as he thinks about what his father says. He doesn’t want Niall to ever find that special girl.

Theo just lays there content to grab his own feet and roll around a bit.

"Girls are gross." Niall makes a face deciding to just pull faces at Theo.

"You think that now until you see your first set of breasts. Our neighbor Amy really likes you. I’m sure once you get a bit older you’ll fancy girls." Bobby chuckles, shrugging his shoulders.

"Or you can be a flaming homosexual like me." Louis says with a shrug as he settles in to watch the footie match.

Anne is downstairs quickly, dressed in a tight red dress and her hair curled to fall over her shoulders. “Nothing wrong with that, Louis.” She leans over and kisses his forehead. “We love you either way.”

"I don’t know what I like. We’ll see." Niall hums lifting Theo’s shirt up to blow on his stomach.

Bobby grins. “You boys can discuss sexuality while I go and take my lovely wife on a date.”

"Bye, dad," Louis calls with a half assed wave.

Anne kisses Niall’s cheek before bidding Theo good bye as well. “We’ll be home late so don’t wait up, okay? Night, boys.”

Theo watches as his mother heads away, not understanding the concept. He starts to cry loudly when the door shuts and his parents are gone from his sight.

"Hey! Hey, it’s okay, baby. Mummy will be okay." Niall starts tickling his sides, kissing all over his chubby cheeks.

Theo doesn’t calm down much and continues to wail loudly. The small bundle is reaching up to be held, but his mum is nowhere to be found.

"Pick him up carefully, Nialler. Come sit on the couch and watch the match with me and we’ll spoil him together." Louis says happily.

Niall nods. He picks the baby up as careful as possible sitting down on the sofa with his brother in his arms.

"Theo. Hi, baby. Who’s the best little brother? You are!" Louis says excitedly as he looks down into the blue orbs his littlest brother possesses.

Niall sniffles, turning his nose away from Louis. “Okay, I see how it is.”

Louis smiles and makes Niall face him again before leaning in to kiss the boy softly. “You’re more than just my little brother, babe.”

Niall smiles against his mouth, kissing him back and mumbling against his mouth. “Mhm, are you sure about that?”

"Pretty sure. I think I’ve seen you naked more times than I ever should if we were just brothers." Louis says as he pulls back. He looks down at Theo who has quieted down to mere sniffles.

Niall’s entire face flashes looking at the baby. “Yeah, all those times you accidentally walked in on me changing, getting out of the shower, while I’m peeing.”

The brunet laughs and takes Theo from Niall’s arms. “How about we put Theo down and just have a boys’ night? Cuddling, kissing, and shitty movies. Sound good?”

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a plan. You change his diaper and I’ll make him another bottle." Niall jumps up before he can protest going to make a bottle with formula.

"Wuss!" Louis laughs as he gets up and carries Theo to his room to change the kid. Once he’s got a fresh nappy on, he changes the boy into his jimjams and carries him back downstairs. "Someone’s ready for bed."

Theo yawns rubbing at his eyes instinctively.

Niall comes back with a warm bottle smiling. “Let’s go put him down then.”

Louis huffs. “I would have just stayed up there.” He shakes his head and climbs the stairs again. “You want to feed him or shall I?”

"Do you want to?" Niall asks walking into the light blue painted bedroom.

Louis nods and takes the bottle from Niall’s hands. “You can burp him and sing him to sleep when I’m done.”

"Okay. I feel like we have a proper family." Niall smiles gently reaching over to caress Theo’s cheek.

Louis smiles before looking down at his brother. “Dad was right. You’re going to be a great father one day. Just have to find the right girl.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You wanker, I don’t want a girl. I want you.”

"Yeah, but for how long? Ni, we can’t get married or adopt. We can’t even show affection in public." Louis says looking up at his little brother.

"We’ll move to another country and we don’t have the same last name no one will know." Niall wants them to be together and happy.

Louis sighs. “What if dad’s right? I heard him talking to Anne the other night. He thinks that what happened with Harry… That’s why I am the way I am.”

"They think that’s why we’re gay? I think we would have been gay either way, but if it wasn’t for Harry we wouldn’t be together." Niall leans over kissing Louis.

Louis pulls back as Theo makes a noise. The infant is finished with his bottle and squirming tiredly in his brother’s arms. “Is that a good thing though? I mean, the psychiatrist said that it was wrong.”

"Who cares what anyone else says? If you don’t want to do this then fine we won’t." Niall leaves the room so Louis can take care of the baby while he went to the living room.

"Niall!" Louis says exasperatedly. He quickly takes care of Theo, laying him in his crib and waiting for him to fall asleep before heading down to Niall. "Hey. You know that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry. It’s just… He’s released next week and I’m kind of nervous."

"I know I’m supposed to hate him, but I don’t. I don’t think he ruined my life. I kind of miss him really." Niall shrugs his shoulders turning the television on.

Louis cuddles into Niall’s side. “I don’t hate him either, but I feel like mum and dad won’t let us see him.”

"I want to see him. Is that bad?" Niall rests his head on top of Louis’ frowning.

"I don’t think so, but I want to see him as well. Where will he even stay?" Louis asks quietly. "He doesn’t even have a job or home or anything."

"Should we ask mum and dad when they get home? I don’t want to upset mum." Niall sighs. This entire situation is messed up.

Louis sighs and pulls Niall down to lay with him. “I don’t know. I don’t even think Bobby would look at him.”

"It’s been seven years maybe dad can reconcile or whatever." Niall shifts so his head is in Louis’ lap.

The brunet runs his fingers through the blond locks. “We can ask, but I’m honestly not hoping for much.”

"Should we? I don’t want to upset mum after having a good night. Let’s just watch a movie and go to sleep." Niall turns to watch the screen. This was going to be a long week.

Louis nods. He presses a long, soft kiss to Niall’s hair before wrapping him in his arms. “We’ll talk about it later.”

"Okay. I love you, Louis." Niall mumbles, but it’s still loud compared to the relatively quiet atmosphere.

"Love you too, baby."

——————

Anne sits at the table with Theo in one arm and her fork in the other. Theo can hold his bottle on his own, so she’s trying to feed him when everyone eats. It’s a bit of a hassle since he still needs support when sitting up, but it’s slowly becoming easier.

Louis looks around and sighs. “Alright, I can’t this. It’s been super awkward the last few days and I know everyone can feel the tension. Can we please just talk about it?”

Bobby raises an eyebrow, fork at his mouth. “What are you talking about, Louis?”

Niall on the other hand tenses. He knows exactly what this is about and it worries him. He doesn’t want anyone getting upset.

"The fact that Harry gets out of prison this week." Louis says bluntly. He doesn’t want to beat around the bush and try to sugarcoat anything.

Bobby stops chewing, carefully swallowing. “What about it, Louis?”

The brunet pokes his food around his plate. “Well, where’s he going to stay? He doesn’t have a job or a home.”

"He’s staying here of course. He won’t be here long though. Just long to get a job and get a flat." Anne says as Theo finishes his bottle.

Bobby scoffs. “He most certainly is not staying here. I will not have him in this home.”

Anne furrows her brows as she looks to her husband. “He’s still my son. I need to take care of him. He won’t be here any longer than six months.”

"Anne, he’s not staying here. I don’t need a repeat of what happened seven years ago." Bobby isn’t going to stand for this.

"The boys are older now. They know about this stuff now. It’s not going to happen again." She gets up to grab the cloth so she can burp Theo. "Do you expect me to just stop looking after my son?"

"Theo is a baby. He couldn’t defend himself around that child molester." Bobby murmurs almost nonchalantly.

Anne glares at him, tears welling in her eyes. “If you think my son would ever lay a hand on our baby, then you aren’t the man I thought you were.”

"I didn’t think he’d ever lay a hand on Louis or Niall either! Niall couldn’t sit down for nearly a month, Anne! We had to wipe him and bathe him and he had to fucking go through that! Your son is a sick bastard!" Bobby doesn’t care how loud he is now.

"You shouldn’t have asked." Niall snaps at Louis storming upstairs to his bedroom.

Theo is crying, wailing at the top of his lungs in Anne’s arms. The woman is trying to calm him down while fighting her own tears. “Well I guess that means I’m one too since I raised him. I’m going to my mother’s. I can’t even look at you right now.” She storms off, Theo in hand, slamming her bedroom door.

Louis sits there, looking at his food. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Bobby sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I want you in your room. I need to go talk to Anne.”

Louis nods, quickly heading up to his room. He would go check on Niall, but he wanted to make sure that his parents were okay before moving onto his brother.

Bobby goes upstairs himself slipping into his bedroom. “Anne, look we need to talk about this.”

"We obviously don’t. I get it. You don’t want Harry around and means you don’t want me." She huffs as she packs a bag.

Theo is lying on his back in the middle of their bed, hiccuping from his tears and grabbing at his toes again.

"No, Anne, I want you here. Listen I didn’t mean to yell and scream I’m just trying to look out for the boys. I couldn’t protect them the first time and I’m trying to this time around." Bobby takes a deep breath. "If you want him to stay here he can stay here, but there’s going to be a lot of rules."

She looks at him incredulously. “Did you really think I was just going to let him back in here with no stipulations? I already knew what I was going to tell him.” She moves to sit on the edge of their bed facing him as she pulls Theo into her lap. “He’s not allowed to be alone with any of them. It can’t be a brother’s day either. If we aren’t there, he’s not interacting with them.”

Bobby sits next to her cautiously wrapping an arm around her. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted. Those boys just mean the world to me.”

"I know they do, but you have to remember. Harry means the world to me. Before you, it was just Harry and me. I was devastated when they took him away. I honestly think I was more angry than you because that was my son and I don’t know where or who taught him those evil things." Anne rests her head on Bobby’s shoulder and presses her forehead to the crook of his neck.

"Don’t you think we should ask the boys? I don’t want them to be scared or uncomfortable in their own home." Bobby squeezes her arm looking to Theo.

She nods. “We’ll let them make the decision. If they don’t want him here, then he can go to Holmes Chapel with his Nan.”

"I think that sounds perfectly reasonable. Let’s ask them and hope for the best." Bobby stands heading down the hallway.

They come to Niall’s door first, knocking lightly.

Anne hold Theo against her hip and kisses at the barely there dark hair. She tightens her grip a bit on him when she thinks about Harry touching her newest son.

"Come in!" Niall looks at his parents as they walk into his bedroom.

Bobby smiles to his son seeing him doing his homework. “How are you? I’m sorry you had to see what you did but we have an important question to ask you.”

Anne nods, bouncing Theo to keep the boy entertained. “We need you to be one hundred percent truthful with us. Okay?”

"Okay." Niall gets up to start playing with Theo’s tiny hands.

Anne smiles softly. “We’re going to let you and Louis decide what happens with Harry. Would you feel okay if Harry stayed with us? He’d have rules of course.”

Niall stops playing with Theo to look at his parents. “I guess that’d be okay.”

Anne smiles lightly. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way.”

"No, it’s okay. I know you miss him and I don’t feel uncomfortable." Niall smiles leaning in to kiss Theo. "Theo, give me a kiss!" He puckers his lips up.

Theo giggles and presses his lips to Niall’s cheek as best he can.

Anne smiles and follows the kiss with one of her own. “Thank you, darling. If you change your mind, tell me.”

"I will no problem. Love you, guys." Niall jumps back into his bed lying on his stomach to flip through his textbook.

Anne and Theo leave and she turns to Bobby. “You talk to Louis. He’s now legally your son.”

Bobby walks down the hallway knocking as a warning before opening the door. “Louis?”

Louis looks up from where he’s bundled under his blanket. “Yeah, dad?”

"Niall said it was fine and there will be multiple rules, but can Harry stay here until he can get a flat?"

Louis doesn’t answer right away. “I… What do you want?”

Anne comes to sit next to Louis on the bed, letting Theo curl up to his brother. “Louis, this is about you.”

"Louis, we want you to be comfortable. Be honest, okay?" If even one of them was uncomfortable with it he would have to tell Anne no.

The brunet holds his baby brother close. “I don’t know. I know I shouldn’t want him anywhere near Niall, Theo, or me, but I really want to see him and hang out with him.”

Bobby smiles softly turning to his wife. “Then it’s settled, Harry’s coming here.”

Anne watches Louis for a bit more. When she sees nothing to say otherwise, she smiles. “Thank you, Louis.”

Louis nods and holds Theo closer. “Can I just stay here with Theo for a while?”

"Yeah, no problem. When you’re ready, why don’t you come down and finish dinner?" Bobby smiles running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis nods. “Yeah. Thanks, dad. Love you guys.”

"Love you too, Louis." Bobby grabs Anne’s hand leading her back out into the hallway. "I hope things go alright. I don’t want anything else to happen."

Anne nods as she closes the older boy’s door. “Don’t worry. Nothing will happen.”

——————

At about midnight Niall tiptoes out of his room being careful to head down the corridor. “Lou?” He slips quietly into Louis’ room and shuffles into his side under the blanket glad he’s already in his boxers.

Louis turns in his bed and looks over at Niall. “Hey, babe.” He snuggles into the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

"Hey. Are you okay? You never came to finish dinner with us." Niall sighs burying his nose into Louis’ neck.

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

"You never hide away in your room and I know you, Lou." Niall sighs kissing his neck lightly.

"I’m just… I’m a bit worried about Harry coming back home." Louis says not making eye contact.

"It’s okay if you’re worried, baby. I get why you would be nervous. I know you don’t want to be hurt." Niall starts to run his fingertips along Louis’ arm to sooth him.

"It’s not me I’m worried about. You’re the one who ended up in the hospital last time." Louis whispers. He hates bringing up that part of their past.

Niall frowns finally shrugging his shoulders. “It could have been worse, Louis.”

"How? You had to get stitches in your ass and were completely helpless for a month." The brunet looks down at the blond. "I’m still surprised you trust me now."

Niall flushes looking down at the covers. “As weird and as fucking sick as it is, Harry cared for us and he did what he did because he loved us. If he hated us he would have hit us, maybe killed us.”

Louis sighs. “I guess. If he touches you though, you need to tell me. I will fucking kill him.”

Niall smiles against Louis’ skin. “Nice to know that you care about me.”

Louis smiles and shifts so that he’s hovering over Niall. “I can think of other ways say to prove that I care.” He leans down and presses their lips together.

Niall kisses back, eyes slipping shut. He runs his hands up Louis’ arms before resting on his shoulder blades.

"I’m so lucky to have you, babe." Louis says as he places kisses all over the blond’s face. "You’re so perfect."

"Whatever you’re the perfect one. Straight A’s and captain of the footie team." Niall rolls his eyes grinning anyways.

Louis shakes his head and smiles down at him. “You just don’t see it.” He shifts and presses kisses to his boyfriend’s throat, nipping lightly.

Niall’s breath catches moving his chin up to expose his throat completely.

Louis hums and bites down harder before sucking and lightly running his tongue over the injured area. “What do you want tonight? Want me to suck you off or just a hand job?”

"Do we not have time for a quick fuck?" Niall pouts running his fingers down Louis’ back.

"I mean, we do. Just have to be really quiet. I really don’t want Theo to wake up to that." Louis says as he nods to the wall behind his bed that had Theo on the other side.

Niall giggles nodding his head. “I’m exhausted so let’s do this then go to bed. I need my sleep.”

Louis nods and kisses him softly once more. “Well, let me get you ready then.” He smirks as he kisses down the boy’s torso and disappears under the comforter and starts to peel the material from Niall’s hips.

Niall bites into his bottom lip crossing his hands behind his head. “I love you, Lou Lou.”

Louis doesn’t respond, just takes the head of Niall between his lips and teases the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Niall breathes sharply shutting his eyes tight. “Oh Lou. Lou, please.”

Louis takes him in farther and manages to take him completely. He moans lightly as his face is pressed to Niall’s skin, hair tickling at his nose.

Niall gasps trying to keep the sounds desperately wanting to escape at bay.

Louis pulls off and tugs on Niall till he can feel the erection in his hand twitching. “You need prep or can I just go?”

"Just go, babe. I’m sure I’m still pretty open from last night." Niall whispers as best as he can, feeling heat pool low in his abdomen.

The brunet nods and crawls back up to press his lips to Niall’s once more, lining himself up. “I love you.” He whispers as he pushes in.

Niall bites into the back of his hand to muffle the sound staring up into Louis’ eyes. “I wish people could accept us.”

Louis slowly pulls out before pushing back in, setting a rhythm for them. “I do to, baby. We’ll figure it out in time.”

"This feels so nice." Niall squeezes the sheets between his fingers sighing happily.

The brunet smiles and leans down to connect their lips. He sneaks a hand between them and wraps a hand around Niall’s erection.

Niall can’t help the tiny moan that slips past his lips digging his nails into Louis’ shoulders and scratching them down.

"Only I’m allowed to touch you like this. Not Amy, not Harry- no one." Louis whispers into the boy’s neck.

Niall whimpers softly his lips brushing against Louis’ ear. “Only yours, Lou. I’m only yours.”

Louis growls and speeds his thrusts and quickly speeds his hand up that wrapped around his boyfriend’s shaft. “Come for me, Niall.”

Niall bites into Louis’ throat painting their stomachs white.

Louis groans softly and comes inside his brother a few thrusts later. He comes down from his high and kisses at Niall’s forehead before pulling out of the boy. “Love you.”

"Love you too." Niall grabs a few tissues wiping their bodies down before stuffing them under the mattress while pulling his boxers on. "Don’t forget to throw those away in the morning."

"Of course." Louis yawns and waits for Niall to get back in bed. "You going to go back to your room or stay here?"

"Stay here. No one will question it." Niall cuddles into Louis tangling their legs together.

——————

Niall slams his locker door shut hitching the strap of his backpack up a little higher. Louis would be at footie practice which meant walking alone. He exits through one of the many side doors beginning the fifteen minute walk home.

"Niall! Niall, hey!" Amy yells, smiling brightly and running to catch up with him. "Uh, my dad can’t pick me up today so I was wondering if I could walk home with you and your brother."

Niall grins from ear to ear. “Actually Louis has football, but you can still walk with me if that’s alright with you.”

Amy perks up. “That’s even better! As much as I adore your brother, I don’t really know him very well.”

Niall nods his head looking ahead then at her. “He’s awesome! Funny as hell. So how are you doing?”

"Pretty good. I just got the newest cross trainers. They’re pretty sweet." She says with a giant smile. She bats her eyelashes as she looks up at him. "So what have you been up to?"

"Ah, nothing much. You know just sitting at home playing with Theo. He’s so cute, I can’t help cuddle him! It’s his eyes I’m telling you." Niall laughs lightly shaking his head.

Amy laughs. “I haven’t seen Theo yet! How’s that fair?”

"You can come over and see him if you want he likes new people. I hope you don’t mind though he likes chewing on things." Niall loves talking about Theo for some reason.

"That sounds great!" Amy says as she grabs Niall’s hand. "Do you think your parents would mind?"

Niall doesn’t think much of Amy holding his hand. “My mum is the only one home and she usually stays in her room. I’m sure she’ll be fine if we hang in the living room and take Theo with us.”

"Great!" Amy says as she waves to a friend across the street. "So how old is Theo? He can’t be too old. Your mum just had him right?"

"He’s six months now. He’s so big it’s unbelievable." Niall chuckles swinging their arms between them absently.

Amy looks up at Niall like he runs the world. “I bet you’re a great big brother. I remember when my mum had Laura and I just wanted to hold her all the time.”

"I know the feeling!" Niall leads them down onto their street.

Amy giggles and heads up his porch. “I miss having a baby in the house. I wish my mum would have another.”

Niall let’s her inside seeing his mum on the couch. “Mum, this is Amy.”

Anne looks up from where she was just finishing up feeding Theo. “Hello, darling. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

"Mum, can, uh… Can Amy hang here? She wants to meet Theo and all that." Niall smiles brightly at his mother.

Anne nods. “Of course, doll! That’s perfect actually because I need to get some work done. Working from home is great, but Theo needs constant attention.” She gets up and carefully hands Theo over to her son. “Careful now.”

"I know mum I play with him all the time." Niall lifts Theo above his head tossing him in the air before catching him.

Anne watches in horror as Theo giggles brightly. “Don’t toss him!”

"Don’t worry, Misses Horan. I’ll watch them. I promise no one will get hurt." Amy says with a smile.

"I’ve never dropped him you can trust me!" Niall holds Theo to his shoulder like he would do to burp him.

Anne shakes her head and heads to her office to get some work and rest in.

Amy sits on the couch and looks up at Niall. “Can I hold him? He’s just too adorable!”

"Sure, but sit on the ground." Niall is careful to hand Theo over while he lays a small blanket out in front of him, sitting on the floor.

"Hi, Theo! You’re so small and cute. You have the best big brothers ever. Did you know that?" She coos softly as she plays with his hands.

Theo smiles, gums showing broadly. He grabs onto her finger beginning to suck and chew.

Niall laughs. “I think he likes you. Come on and join me. I want to play with him too!”

Amy slowly moves to lay Theo down on his back on the blanket. “Does he chew on everyone’s fingers?”

"He only chews on mine and Louis’ fingers actually. He likes you I guess. Maybe he likes pretty girls." Niall shrugs, poking his stomach.

Amy is blushing bright red. “Pretty girls? Niall Horan, are you calling me pretty?” She asks teasingly, but a hint of hopefulness is dashed in there.

“I guess… Is that a problem?”

Amy shakes her head no and stares down at Theo. She plays with his feet a bit, tickling them and listening to his laughter. “Hey, Niall… What’s your version of a perfect date?”

Niall smiles thinking of what he does with Louis. “Just hanging out at home and watching a movie, maybe doing this I guess. Until, you know, I can get a job.”

Any looks down at the ground. She can do this, it isn’t hard. She looks up and leans in quickly, pressing their lips together.

Niall’s eyes widen in surprise too shocked to move. His body is frozen because he’s never been kissed, by a girl at least.

"What the hell?" Louis is standing there in the doorway with his footie bag in one hand and his backpack in the other.

Amy pulls back with a squeak and looks up at Niall’s older brother. “Oh, um, hello…”

Niall slowly turns to look at his older brother. “Lou, uh, this is Amy- our neighbor. She just came to play with Theo.”

At the silence, Amy squirms and stands up grabbing her bag. “I, uh, I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow in class, Niall.” And with that, she was gone.

Niall jumps up holding his hands out. “Louis, it’s not what it looked like! You walked in at the wrong time.”

"Whatever, Niall. I’m going to my room. Just play with Theo or something." Louis says hostilely before storming off to his room.

Niall grabs Theo carefully entering his mum’s office after knocking. “Mum, can you take Theo? Amy kind of went home; her dad called.”

Anne looks up from where she’s typing up an email and looks up to her blond son. “Uh, yeah. Just put him over in the playpen for now. I have a report to type up.”

"Okay, thanks." Niall sets Theo down before heading to Louis’ room. "Louis?" He enters without asking closing the door behind his back.

Louis has his back to his brother, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and completely shirtless as he takes a baby wipe to his torso trying to get the dirt and sweat off from practice. “What do you want?”

"Louis, please she kissed me and I didn’t know what to do." Niall is beyond frustrated by this point.

Louis turns quickly and glares. “Didn’t know what to do? Tell her you’re not interested and that she can fuck off.”

Niall scoffs. “Well I’m not going to be rude about it. I’ll be kind about it.”

Louis crosses the room quickly and had his brother trapped against the door. “You’ll do whatever it takes. You’re mine. You got that?” He grabs Niall’s chin and slams their lips together roughly. The kiss doesn’t last long though before Louis is pulling away in disgust. “You taste like lip gloss.”

"I’ll go clean my face. I just… Why do you like me? What about Nick or Tom or whatever?" Niall wonders why Louis doesn’t just go out with someone that he could be with in public.

Louis shrugs. “I’m not really sure about it. I just… I look at you and feel this unbridled joy and love and I don’t get that with anyone else.”

Niall nods looking at the ground. “If you ever find someone that makes you happy don’t be afraid to end it with me. I’ll always be your brother after all.”

Louis looks over at his brother. “If… If you want to try something with Amy then don’t let me stop you.”

"No! No, I don’t want to try anything trust me you’re more than enough!" Niall cups Louis’ face kissing him.

Louis smiles, kissing him back. “Just wanted to make sure. I never want you to feel like you have to be here.”

"I don’t though. I want to be here as long as you want to." Niall sighs kissing his throat.

Louis lets his eyes flutter shut. “I just want you to know that I’d love you no matter what.”

"I love you no matter what. There’s no one else I’d rather be with." Niall reaches over to weave his fingers with Louis’.

——————

Louis kicks the ball around his brother and manages to pass it to himself while running the length of the backyard. He’s laughing as he manages to aim it between the two trees they’re using as a goal.

Theo is in his bouncy chair, giggling and clapping from his spot on the deck. He lets a squeal of excitement pass his lips as Louis runs up and kisses his forehead in celebration.

Niall pouts. “No, Theo, you’re supposed to glare at him! You want me to win!” He runs up and starts kissing all over the small baby’s face.

Anne watches from the kitchen window as her three sons play and laugh together. She knows that Bobby will be home any second with Harry, but she’s starting to question the decision to let Harry stay here. She continues cooking dinner as her stomach churns with nerves.

Bobby opens the door carrying two duffle bags in. “We’re home!”

Harry carefully steps inside timidly leaving his suitcase by the door.

Anne leaves the food to simmer as she steps out into the living room. She greets her husband with a kiss and a murmured declaration of love before staring at Harry. She’s not sure how to approach him. During those seven years, she’s visited him a total of fourteen times- on Christmas and once during the summer. She had sent him multiple letters and packages though. “Hello, Harry.”

Harry isn’t sure how to respond himself. He offers a wave to his mum staying glued by the door. His mum never really visited him and that hurt more than anything.

The silence grows awkward and Anne clears her throat. “I’m making dinner right now if you want to join me in the kitchen. Maybe we could talk or… Something.”

Harry ducks his head nodding quietly. He still isn’t sure if he should even come in by this point. It all feels like he’s walking into a stranger’s home. This doesn’t feel right and it doesn’t feel like he’s with his mum at all.

Anne grabs his hand and pulls him into the kitchen so she could continue cooking. “I, uh, I’m making your favourite. Wasn’t exactly sure if you wanted a home cooked meal or not.”

Harry sits down at the stool in front of the island tracing his finger against the marble. He offers a thumb’s up watching the stove.

"Harry, talk to me please. I wanted you to come home, but this ignoring me thing hurts." Anne says with a sigh. She’s wondering if this idea was a good one at all.

"You’ve been ignoring me." Harry murmurs not meeting her gaze. He honestly just wanted to hide away until he could afford a flat.

Anne turns the stove to low before turning to face Harry entirely. “Is that what you think? Why would you even think that?”

Harry sighs. He’s not going to be able to be quiet. “Seen you what? Maybe fourteen times, twice a year? Mother of the year award.” He gets up heading back into the living room. Maybe he should call Zayn.

Anne sighs and doesn’t follow after him. She focuses on setting the table and getting everything ready. She fills the glasses with tea, wine, or lager and sets the high chair between her and Bobby’s seats.

Opening the back door, she heads out to get the boys. “Niall, Louis, dinner is ready.”

Niall nods picking Theo up and heading inside. He sets the baby on the ground smiling.

Louis follows his brother before looking at his mother. “Is… Is he here? He’s home, right?”

Anne sighs and shakes her head. “Just try and act normal around him. He’s a bit… Different now, but he needs to act like nothing changed.”

Theo crawls across the floor and into the living room, not understanding the situation. He makes a move towards his toys, wanting to chew on them.

Harry raises an eyebrow looking down at the infant. Is this his brother? “Hi, baby.”

Theo looks up at the boy, hearing the unfamiliar voice. He smiles widely and redirects over to where the man is sitting. He coos up at the boy, wanting to be held.

Harry looks around, carefully picking him up in his arms bouncing him carefully. “Hi, baby. I’m Harry.”

Louis enters the living room looking for his dad. He freezes when he sees Harry holding his baby brother. “Uh… H-hey.”

Harry is so startled he sets Theo back on the ground away from him. He kept his hands away from the baby unsure if Louis would be mad be touched Theo.

Louis swallows before nodding at Theo. “I think he likes you. He normally cries when someone new holds him.” He looks down the hall to where his dad would be. “Can you take him into the dining room? Dinner’s ready and all.”

"Don’t think it would be a good idea." He looks down at the baby afraid that this might just be a setup.

"It’ll be fine. Just tell mum that I asked you to do it." Louis says quietly. "I have to go get dad."

Harry carefully gathers Theo in his arms standing up. “Hey, baby, let’s go.” He walks into the dining room cooing at the small bundle.

Anne looks up and smiles softly. “I see you met Theo. He’s our bright ball of sunshine.” She points to the high chair, asking if Harry would strap him in.

Harry carefully sets him in sitting next to him. He isn’t sure anyone else would want to sit next to him anyway.

Once everyone is seated at the table and they’ve prayed, an awkward silence filled only with chewing commences.

"So… How was everyone’s day?" Louis asks carefully.

Niall grins from ear to ear. “I had a good time although I think someone cheated during the footie game.”

Harry is all but shoveling down his food, inhaling it more than chewing.

Anne smiles lightly. “Your brother doesn’t cheat, Niall. You have to remember that he just had more practice because he’s on a team.”

Louis smiles brightly. “It also helps that you have as much coordination as Theo. I’m sure even giraffe Harry could kick a ball better than you.”

Niall scowls smacking Louis’ arm. “That’s it you can forget hanging out with me tonight!”

Louis rolls his eyes with a small smile. “Come off it, Niall. We’ll play a game later or something.”

"I know a game we can play." Harry murmurs pushing away his empty plate.

Niall tenses looking over at Harry.

Anne looks over to Bobby, holding her breath.

Louis is the first to break the silence. “What’s that?”

Bobby’s hand tightens around the metal fork.

Harry looks around at everyone. “I was just going to say Monopoly or something.”

It’s quiet again- Theo sitting quietly as he plays with a toy at his table.

Suddenly, Louis is bursting out into wild, rambunctious laughter. He’s laughing so hard, he’s crying. “I’m sorry! We were all just so worked up over monopoly!”

Niall laughs with Louis, leaning against him for support.

Even Anne is starting crack a smile and try to hide her laughter. Soon though, she’s joining the two boys and looking at Harry with a bright grin.

Harry offers a chuckle. It’s still awkward and weird but it’s something they’d have to work on he supposes.


End file.
